30 citas con el enemigo
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Mutsu es la heredera de la gran empresa Yato y es obligada a asistir a una cita para conocer a un pretendiente ¿Que sucederá? ¿Podrá surgir el amor? ¿Se mataran mutuamente? Fanfic Sakamutsu y leve Okikagu
1. El primer encuentro con el enemigo

Hola *w* aquí estoy con una nueva historia y que sera un poco mas larga de lo que estoy acostumbrada así que espero que os guste ^^

Gintama no me pertenece yo solo me robe a los personajes por un rato xD así que dicho esto a leer~

 **30 citas con el enemigo**

 **Capitulo uno : El primer encuentro con el enemigo**

\- Tienes que estar de broma - dijo Mutsu

\- Me temo que no es así - añadió Umibozu

\- No puedes hacerme eso - se quejo la morena

\- Mutsu piensa que es por tu bien es muy difícil tener que ser la directora de una compañía sola así que yo estaría mas tranquilo sabiendo que tienes a alguien a tu lado en quien puedas confiar - explico el hombre

\- ¿Y crees que casandome con alguien a quien no conozco arreglara eso? - pregunto ella molesta

\- No tienes porque casarte enseguida con el, puedes conocerlo y si os lleváis bien ya se hablara sobre el asunto - propuso Umibozu

\- No quiero volver a ir a otra tonta cita - se quejo la chica

\- Hazlo por mi por favor - pidió el hombre muy serio

\- Iré solo esta vez y si resulta ser un idiota me dejaras tranquila - dijo Mutsu

\- Pero tienes que prometerme que te comportaras como una señorita y que no lo ahuyentaras como ya hiciste con otros pretendientes antes - pidió el hombre

\- Pero eran unos idiotas - se defendió la chica

\- Solo te pido un pequeño favor - pidió el mayor con un tono que sabia que Mutsu no podía rechazar

La chica lo miro molesta antes de soltar un suspiro, como siempre acababa cediendo ante el hombre, ella decía que era porque le debía mucho pero en el fondo sabia que el hombre se había ganado su cariño.

\- Lo intentare - anuncio la chica

\- Gracias - dijo el hombre revolviendo los pelos de la chica y ganándose una mueca por parte de ella

\- ¿Y cuando tengo que ir al matadero? - pregunto Mutsu sin ganas

\- No exageres - dijo Umibozu - Solo es una entrevista matrimonial y nadie saldrá herido o eso espero teniendo en cuenta tus antecedentes -

\- Ya prometí que no haría nada malo así que olvida el tema - pidió la morena

\- Mañana a las diez así que espero que seas puntual - explico Umibozu

La chica se giro y salio de la habitación molesta pero el hombre sabia que cumpliría lo que prometió y con eso le bastaba.

\- ¿Porque le costara tanto hacer amigos? - pregunto el hombre para si mismo

Al día siguiente Mutsu atravesaba los pasillos molesta, se tuvo que perder una importante reunión solo por acudir a aquel encuentro y encima ella tendría que aparentar amabilidad y fingir una sonrisa aun cuando su pretendiente fuera un idiota pero se lo había prometido a Umibozu y cumpliría su promesa aunque una ultima cosa la enfurecía y era el hecho de que cuando despertó esa mañana toda la ropa de su armario había desaparecido y solo quedo un traje en una percha con una nota que decía " Escondí tu ropa hasta que vuelvas de la entrevista para que te vistas como toda una mujer" a la chica le hervía la sangre solo de recordarlo ¿Que tenia de malo ir en vaqueros? Al fin y al cabo es ropa pero según Umibozu no y por eso tuvo que ponerse ese estúpido traje con tacones y estar peleando con aquella falda de tubo en la que no era capaz de moverse.

\- En cuanto vuelva a casa va a tener que escucharme - murmuro Mutsu enfadada

En ese instante un hombre doblo la esquina y choco con Mutsu haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por sus tacones y cayera al suelo.

\- Seras torpe mira por donde vas idiota - regaño el chico en traje

Mutsu lo miro como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba, el chico la choco y ella se cayo por su culpa y encima la insultaba.

\- Fue tu culpa que chocaramos y por lo que veo tampoco te enseñaron educación - dijo Mutsu levantándose y mirando al hombre con rabia

\- Deja de ladrar es odioso ya tengo bastante con tener que aguantar a una estúpida hoy como para tener que escucharte a ti también gritar como una histérica - añadió el moreno molesto

Y como era de esperarse de alguien como Mutsu no tardo en pegarle una cachetada al chico que la miro con odio.

\- ¿Se puede saber que acabas de hacer? - grito el hombre

\- Se le suele llamar enseñar modales así que no hace falta que me des las gracias - explico Mutsu

\- ¿Como te atreves a golpear a alguien de mi posición? - grito el moreno

\- La gente que se basa solo en su posición social son basura - añadió la chica

\- ¿Que sabrá una secretaria como tu de eso? - dijo despectivamente el hombre

¿Secretaria? ¿El chico creía que ella era una secretaria? Mutsu volvió a maldecir a ese estúpido traje y las ideas de Umibozu.

\- Para tu información no soy una secretaria yo soy- empezó a decir Mutsu pero fue interrumpida

\- Sakamoto por fin te encuentro llegas tarde a tu encuentro y si vuelves a hacer algo así tu padre se pondrá furioso - explico un hombre joven de pelo blanco

\- Ya voy, me había distraído con una pequeña y molesta hormiga - dijo Sakamoto mirando a Mutsu con odio

\- Seras - murmuro la chica enfadada

Los dos hombres se fueron dejando a la chica sola y enfadada ¿Como se atrevía a tratarla así? Por suerte no volvería a ver a esa persona tan molesta nunca mas. El reloj sonó haciendo a la chica darse cuenta de la hora que era.

\- Llego tarde - dijo Mutsu para si misma - Umibozu va a matarme cuando se entere -

Mutsu corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta donde se encontraría la reunión, respiro profundamente un par de veces para calmarse y entro a la sala esperando afrontar su destino. Pero este a veces puede ser cruel y eso estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Al entrar a la sala pudo ver su peor pesadilla representada, el chico con el que había chocado minutos antes se encontraba sentado en una mesa y miraba por la ventana con aire aburrido mientras que el hombre que lo fue a buscar se encontraba de pie a su lado.

\- La maldita llega diez minutos tarde, tiene que tener valor para dejarme a mi plantado - dijo Sakamoto molesto en voz alta

\- Tu - grito Mutsu mientras lo señalaba con el dedo

La sorpresa del chico no se hizo esperar y miro a la chica como si no pudiera creer lo que sucedía.

\- Genial ahora eres una acosadora - añadió el moreno

\- No soy una acosadora - se defendió Mutsu

\- Entonces eres la secretaria de esa... ¿Gintoki como se llamaba la chica? - pregunto Sakamoto a su amigo

\- Mutsu Yato, de la gran compañía Yato - explico el chico

\- Pues eso - dijo Sakamoto molesto

\- Yo soy Mutsu y por lo que veo ni te preocupas por mirar una foto o el nombre de la persona con la que te vas a reunir - explico la morena

\- Eso no me interesa lo mas mínimo - añadió el chico

\- Bueno entonces llegados a este caso y viendo el odio mutuo que nos tenemos no creo que debamos torturarnos de tal manera así que doy por finalizada la reunión y espero no tener que volver a vernos nunca mas - dijo Mutsu enfadada

\- Sakamoto si ella se va el trato con tu padre se ira por el desagüe - recordó Gintoki

El chico palideció y se levanto de golpe para agarrar a Mutsu por la muñeca para evitar que escapara.

\- Suéltame - ordeno ella

\- Creo que empezamos con mal pie y como adultos que somos podemos llegar a un acuerdo que sea productivo para ambos - propuso el moreno

\- Nada bueno saldrá de hablar con usted así que si me suelta se lo agradeceré ¿O acaso prefiere que lo vuelva a golpear? - amenazo Mutsu

\- Y me imagino que tu padre estará muy contento de saber que llegaste tarde a la cita y me golpeaste dos veces - dijo Sakamoto tanteando el terreno

\- ¿Acaso me estas amenazando? - pregunto Mutsu cada vez mas enfadada

\- Puede ser - respondió el chico

\- ¿Y a quien crees que escucharía el primero a un desconocido o a mi? - pregunto nuevamente ella

\- No pierdo nada por intentarlo - explico Sakamoto

Mutsu sabia que Umibozu se enfadaría puesto que ella prometió comportarse así que tragándose su orgullo tuvo que aceptar.

\- Me quedare hasta que acabe esta dichosa reunión y despues nunca mas tendré que volver a verte y tu a cambio mantendrás mi comportamiento de hoy como un secreto - anuncio la morena

\- Pero que obediente puedes llegar a ser - dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlándose de Mutsu

\- Si no retiras tu mano y guardas silencio no dudare en partirte la muñeca - amenazo ella

El chico hizo lo que la chica pidió por si acaso puesto que era practicamente imposible que una chica como ella tuviera fuerza para hacer tal cosa.

\- Que agresiva seguro que así asustaras a todos tus pretendientes - se burlo Sakamoto

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo - añadió la chica

\- Para las jovencitas de tu edad lo seria puesto que tener que ser la directora de una empresa tu sola es imposible y menos siendo mujer, estoy seguro que ni siquiera sabes lo que es una factura - se burlo el moreno

Mutsu golpeo la mesa furiosa y le vació el contenido de su vaso encima.

\- No te preocupes que yo me ocupare de informar personalmente a Umibozu de el resultado de esta reunión así que te ahorrare el trabajo y ahora me largo - anuncio Mutsu furiosa

La chica golpeo la puerta furiosa al salir y murmuraba maldiciones mientras recorría el pasillo a toda prisa mientras que Sakamoto se quedo callado hasta comprender que la chica lo acababa de dejar plantado.

\- Maldita bruja - grito el chico

\- El que ahora tendrá problemas con su padre seras tu - explico Gintoki sin asombrarse por la escena

\- Callate - gruño Sakamoto enfadado

Horas mas tarde Mutsu ya con su ropa normal se apareció en la empresa, fue directamente a la oficina de Umibozu y abrió la puerta de un portazo sorprendiendo al hombre a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a escenas como aquella.

\- Parece que volvió a irte mal - dijo Umibozu

\- Era un imbécil - se quejo la chica

\- Seguro que no le diste una oportunidad - añadió el hombre

\- Me tiro al suelo, me insulto y se atrevió a amenazarme y encima me trato de inútil porque soy mujer - explico Mutsu

\- Seguro que entendiste algo mal - defendió Umibozu al chico al que ni siquiera conocia

\- Créeme que no - dijo la morena - Lo bueno es que no pienso volver a verlo nunca mas -

\- Supongo que a este paso no lograre verte nunca teniendo a alguien en quien puedas confiar plenamente - añadió el hombre decepcionado

\- Yo confió en ti - confeso ella

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, a un marido a alguien que este contigo el día que yo no lo este - explico Umibozu

\- Hablas como un anciano - se quejo la chica

\- Mutsu - llamo el hombre

\- No es como si yo no pensara en sentar algún día la cabeza pero todos los pretendientes que buscas resultan ser un desastre - explico Mutsu

\- También es tu culpa por ponerte difícil con ellos - añadió Umibozu

\- Me gustaría que dejaras de buscar una pareja para mi, cuando llegue el momento yo misma decidiré - pidió la chica muy seria

El hombre suspiro, llevaba años torturando a la chica obligándola a ir a esas citas que ella tanto odiaba y siempre tenia el mismo resultado, la chica lo buscaba en su oficina molesta y el hombre con el que había quedado pedía una indemnización porque la chica lo golpeo y en ese momento siempre daba igual quien tuviera la culpa así que ya que Mutsu parecía harta decidió aceptar su petición.

\- Esta bien ya no buscare ningún marido mas para ti - acepto el hombre

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunto Mutsu sin poder creerse su victoria - Muchas gracias -

La chica abrazo a Umibozu y salio de la oficina de muy buen humor mientras que el hombre se preguntaba si era normal que pudiera cambiar de humor tan rápido.

En la otra punta de la ciudad Sakamoto se dirigía a la oficina de su padre como si fuera a un funeral, el suyo propio, su padre le había dicho que debía casarse pronto y despues de rechazar a muchas chicas le había dicho que esta seria su ultima oportunidad y que no la echara a perder aunque técnicamente visto no fue su culpa sino la de la chica del carácter de los mil demonios así que si explicaba todo probablemente el comprendiera. El chico paro frente a una puerta que ponía con grandes letras doradas "Yuusuke Tatsuma" y llamo antes de entrar.

\- Padre vengo a informaros sobre el resultado de la reunión - anuncio Sakamoto

\- Te esperaba mas tarde ¿Paso algo? - pregunto el hombre

\- Bueno yo- comenzó a hablar el chico pero paro al ver que su padre se levantaba

Yuusuke se levanto, acto que podría intimidar a muchos por su gran altura y su aspecto hostil, el hombre era moreno y tenia el pelo igual de revuelto que su hijo, lo único que demostraba su edad era la barba y algunas arrugas que le daban imagen de alguien sabio. Yuusuke llevaba un traje negro del que nunca se separaba y así parecía un empresario importante, cosa que era. El hombre se acerco al moreno y se quedo mirando su mejilla que estaba bastante inflamada y roja.

\- ¿Te golpeo? - pregunto el mayor

\- Así es - admitió Sakamoto

\- ¿Te lo ganaste? - volvió a preguntar Yuusuke

\- Puede ser - respondió el menor avergonzado

El hombre comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras veía como Sakamoto lo miraba sorprendido.

\- No la conozco pero me cae bien, hasta ahora fue la única capaz de golpearte cuando te lo mereces - dijo el hombre

\- ¿De que lado estas? Una mujer me golpea y tu le haces cumplidos - se quejo Sakamoto

\- Es el deber de un caballero disculparse cuando hace enfadarse a una dama así que me gustaría que fueras a disculparte con ella - pidió Yuusuke

\- Estas de broma - dijo Sakamoto sin poder creer lo que escucho

\- Es tu ultima oportunidad para que te nombre mi sucesor, si logras que esa mujer acepte prometerse contigo antes de un mes heredaras todo y si no lo logras siempre puedes conseguir un trabajo limpiando los suelos en la empresa - propuso el mayor

Sakamoto palideció, su padre no le podía estar diciendo eso enserio ¿No?

\- ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? - pregunto Yuusuke

Sakamoto no dudo, todo era mejor que tener que fregar suelos y como que se llamaba Sakamoto Tatsuma que ella se casaría con el.

\- Ella acabara rogándome que me case con ella - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa

\- Eso espero por tu bien - añadió Yuusuke

 **Continuara~**

Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo ^^ espero que os gustara y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión al respecto así que dicho esto hasta el próximo capitulo *w*


	2. El enemigo declara la guerra

Hola *w* aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo y bastante rápido pero la inspiración apareció de golpe y quise aprovecharla :) así que os dejo leer~

Gintama no me pertenece y empiezo a estar harta de repetirlo xD

 **30 citas con el enemigo**

 **Capitulo dos: El enemigo declara la guerra**

El día estaba soleado y Mutsu se encontraba de muy buen humor, todo lo contrario al día anterior y eso se debía a la tranquilidad de saber que no tendría que volver a ver al maleducado de ayer así que la chica con una gran sonrisa se encontraba esperando a que Umibozu saliera de una reunión para llevarle unos papeles que acababa de terminar de redactar. Era algo bastante normal que la chica ayudara al hombre en todo tipo de actividades de la empresa puesto que a pesar de que acababa de cumplir veinticuatro años era bastante buena en el trabajo de oficina y también se le daba bien ganarse la confianza de los accionistas lo que facilitaba muchas veces el trabajo de muchas personas en la empresa y por eso Umibozu estaba siempre contento cuando ella le echaba una mano además de que era el único momento donde ella tenia su mal carácter bajo control. En ese momento pudo ver como Umibozu salia de la sala de conferencias y la miraba aliviado.

\- ¿Acabaste los papeles que te pedí? - pregunto Umibozu

\- Aquí están - dijo Mutsu entregando los papeles al hombre

\- Gracias si no fuera por ti no lo hubiera logrado a tiempo - explico Umibozu mas tranquilo

\- No es nada nuevo - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

De repente se empezaron a escuchar murmullos de las mujeres que trabajaban en la empresa y quejas de algunos hombres así que ambos se giraron para encontrarse con Sakamoto que se dirigía hacia donde Mutsu se encontraba con un gran ramo de rosas mientras que las mujeres se morían de la envidia al no ser ellas las afortunadas.

\- ¿Que hace el aquí? - dijo Mutsu molesta viendo como el chico se acercaba lentamente

\- El me vino a visitar ayer y estaba muy arrepentido por su comportamiento de ayer y me dijo que le encantaría volver a verte y disculparse como es debido - explico el hombre

\- ¿Y tu le creíste? ¿No me prometiste que me dejarías tranquila con el tema? - pregunto Mutsu elevando la voz sin querer

\- Prometí no buscar a nadie mas pero el fue quien vino a mi y no se asusto de tu mal carácter así que pienso que es una buena idea que le des otra oportunidad - pidió Umibozu

\- Ni de broma - gruño Mutsu

\- Esta vez no te pediré que te comportes porque veo que no es algo que puedas mantener bajo control y como a el le gustaste tal como eres solo tienes que pasar tiempo con el - explico el hombre

\- ¿Puedo tratarlo como yo quiera? - pregunto Mutsu con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Si pero- intento explicar Umibozu pero el moreno había llegado finalmente junto a ellos

\- Buenos días Mutsu - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa falsa que la chica noto a la primera

\- Tienes que tener valor para venir a verme aun despues de lo que ocurrió ayer - añadió ella

\- Yo estuve reflexionando y debo decir que... probablemente fuera parte de la culpa mía por lo que ocurrió ayer - dijo el chico teniendo que tragarse su orgullo

\- Me parece maravilloso - intervino Umibozu intentando lograr la paz entre los dos

\- ¿Así que vienes a pedir perdón porque te comportaste como un cerdo? - pregunto Mutsu sin dar rodeos

Sakamoto quiso gritarle y decirle un par de palabras muy poco amables pero tuvo que contenerse.

\- Así es - admitió con dificultad el moreno

\- Pero lo mínimo ya que vienes a disculparte por tu pésimo comportamiento es que te arrodilles o si no no creeré en tus palabras - dijo Mutsu aprovechándose de la situación

\- Mutsu no pidas algo así - regaño Umibozu

\- Si no lo hace estará demostrando que sus sentimientos no son tan fuertes como el dice - explico Mutsu sintiéndose victoriosa y esperando que el chico se marchara y la dejara tranquila

\- Maldita bruja - murmuro Sakamoto logrando que nadie lo escuchara

\- A que esperas no tengo todo el día - metió prisa Mutsu

Sakamoto estaba seguro que esa mujer lo iba a volver loco y no se lo pondría nada fácil pero el necesitaba conquistarla por todos los medios así que volviendo a tragarse su orgullo se arrodillo en el suelo con su traje favorito mientras Mutsu sonreía.

\- ¿Y entonces? Pide perdón como se debe - ordeno la chica

\- Yo... pido perdón por mi comportamiento - dijo con dificultad Sakamoto

\- Mutsu ya para tus tonterías y deja al pobre chico levantarse - pidió Umibozu

\- Pero si se nota que le gusta que lo traten así puesto que ayer no tuvo suficiente y volvió hoy a por mas - dijo Mutsu burlándose

\- Ruego que disculpes la actitud de Mutsu, ella puede llegar a ser a veces un poco infantil - explico Umibozu

\- Pero si tiene un carácter maravilloso - dijo el moreno intentando mentir sin ser pillado

\- Que amable - opino el mayor feliz - Bueno entonces lo mejor sera que me vaya a arreglar algunos papeles y os deje solos -

El mayor se fue esperando que todo fuera bien entre ambos y que Mutsu le diera una oportunidad al único hombre que parecía interesarse de verdad por ella.

\- No se que te hizo cambiar de parecer pero me pareces un perro muy obediente, quien sabe a lo mejor si ladras y me das la patita te ponga un collar - dijo Mutsu burlándose

\- Tu ríete lo que quieras - añadió Sakamoto molesto

\- Lo haré así que ahora desaparece - ordeno Mutsu

\- Ni lo sueñes, tu me hiciste arrodillarme así que ahora vas a tener una cita conmigo - declaro Sakamoto

\- ¿Que? ¿Cuando acepte yo tal estupidez? - pregunto ella enfadada

\- No me hace falta tu aprobación yo te digo que vengas conmigo y- ordeno el chico

Mutsu le quito el ramo de flores de la mano y se lo tiro a la cabeza golpeandolo al tiempo que se hacia la ofendida y comenzaba a gritar.

\- ¿Como se te ocurre hacerme tal proposición indecente? Si Umibozu te escucha te matara, yo no soy cualquier mujerzuela de la calle ¿Así que como me propones ir a un Hotel de ese tipo? - grito la chica intentando llamar toda la atención posible

Sakamoto no creía lo que oía, la chica lo estaba tratando como a un pervertido delante de todo el mundo solo para que no la obligara a ir con el, pero la paciencia del chico se agoto y decidió hacer las cosas por las malas aun sabiendo que se ganaría un golpe de nuevo por parte de la chica. El moreno agarro a la chica que seguía gritando como un saco de patatas y la cargo en su hombro mientras que ella pataleaba.

\- ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces? - pregunto Mutsu enfadada

\- Nos vamos a una cita quieras o no - anuncio el moreno mientras abandonaba el edificio

\- Bájame maldito gigante - grito Mutsu golpeando al chico en la espalda pero el solo la sujetaba cada vez mas fuerte

\- Solo lograras verte mas ridícula mientras mas grites y a mi no me conoce nadie aquí al contrario que a ti - explico Sakamoto

Mutsu se enfado aun mas y comenzó a tirar de los cabellos del chico mientras este le gritaba.

\- Suéltame bruja - grito Sakamoto

\- Suéltame tu - grito ella como respuesta

El chico estaba harto de la chica, sus modales y su carácter así que cuando vio en la calle un sitio donde poder tirarla sonrió sabiendo que ella no podía ver su cara.

\- ¿Segura que quieres que te suelte? - pregunto el

\- Por supuesto que si idiota - respondió Mutsu como si fuera obvio

Y así fue como Sakamoto tiro a Mutsu sin delicadeza alguna dentro de una fuente que se encontraba en la calle bajo las miradas sorprendidas de las personas que pasaban alrededor.

\- Tal y como la princesa ordeno - dijo el chico burlándose

Mutsu lo miro con odio y Sakamoto solo pudo agradecer que las miradas no mataran porque si no ya estaría bajo tierra.

\- Te odio - añadió Mutsu

Sakamoto no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante la escena, la chica completamente empapada dentro de la fuente mientras lo miraba con odio y se abrazaba a si misma por el frió.

\- AHAHA te ves fatal - dijo Sakamoto riendo

\- Y tu ríes como retrasado - respondió ella molesta

\- ¿Que dijiste? - grito el chico acercándose peligrosamente a la chica

Mutsu sonrió por la oportunidad que se acababa de presentar y tiro de la corbata del chico haciendo que cayera también en la fuente empapándose completamente.

\- ¿Porque hiciste eso? - grito Sakamoto furioso

\- Venganza - explico la chica con una sonrisa - Así ahora sabes lo que se siente -

\- Al menos yo no muestro mi ropa interior - ataco el chico

Mutsu se dio cuenta entonces que su camiseta blanca al mojarse se transparento y se podía ver su sujetador así que puso sus manos delante de su pecho intentando taparse.

\- Dame tu chaqueta - ordeno ella

\- ¿Esas son maneras de pedirme un favor? - pregunto Sakamoto sonriendo

\- Dámela - volvió a ordenar ella cada vez mas enfadada

\- Ponte de rodillas - exigió el chico

Mutsu iba a golpear al chico cuando una voz conocida interrumpió a ambos.

\- Agradecería que fuerais a jugar a otro lugar mas alejado de la empresa - dijo Umibozu de la nada a espaldas de ambos

\- Umibozu - dijo Mutsu aliviada de ver a un "aliado" tal y como ella lo llamaría en esa situación - Fue su culpa el me llevo a rastras y me tiro en la fuente -

\- Y por lo que veo tu tampoco te quedaste atrás - respondió el mayor observando la escena

\- Yo- dijo Mutsu avergonzada sin saber que responder

\- Grito como una loca dentro de la empresa así que pensé que seria mejor sacarla de allí para hablar como dos adultos - añadió Sakamoto

\- Y la tiraste a una fuente como todo un adulto haría - menciono Umibozu

\- No estaba dentro de mis planes - se escuso Sakamoto

\- Lo mejor sera que volvamos a mi oficina y os sequéis - propuso Umibozu tendiéndole una mano a Mutsu para que saliera de allí

El mayor le dejo su chaqueta a Mutsu para que al entrar de nuevo al edificio no la miraran mas de lo que ya harían al darse cuenta del estado de ambos y una vez allí le pidió a su secretaria que comprara un cambio de ropa para ambos.

\- Me estoy empezando a preguntar si es normal que ambos comencéis a comportaros de tal manera cuando os veis - añadió Umibozu

\- Fue su culpa - dijeron ambos al unisono señalando al otro para despues mirarse con odio al darse cuenta de que lo dijeron a la vez

\- Por eso lo digo, sois como dos niños de primaria - aseguro el hombre

\- En mi defensa debo decir que su hija es la única que a sido capaz de sacar semejante comportamiento de mi, normalmente suelo actuar como alguien de mi estatus pero veo que su hija es muy abierta para los juegos - dijo Sakamoto

Mutsu lo miro con cara de odio el chico había querido decir que por culpa de que ella no sabe comportarse y es como una cría tuvo que volverse el igual.

\- Al menos veo que os lleváis bien - añadió Umibozu con una sonrisa

Ambos jóvenes se miraron como si el hombre no se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedía en su entorno, por poco se matan en la fuente y el se creía que eran mejores amigos.

\- Yo jamas me llevare bien con este idiota - grito Mutsu levantándose y dejando la sala sin importarle que su ropa seca aun no estuviera allí

\- Nunca la había visto tan molesta - se sorprendió el mayor

\- Me odia - dijo Sakamoto

\- Tu sigue intentandolo ella puede llegar a ser un poco agresiva pero cuando la conoces mejor es una maravillosa persona - explico Umibozu

\- Seguro que solo dice eso porque es su padre - añadió el moreno

\- Yo solo soy su tutor legal aunque me gusta pensar en ella como mi propia hija a pesar de que ella nunca me llamo padre - confeso Umibozu sorprendiendo al chico

Sakamoto supo entonces que toco un tema que no debía y lo mejor seria dejarlo.

\- Yo no lo sabia lo siento - dijo Sakamoto

\- Su padre era quien fundo la empresa conmigo y ambos la dirigíamos pero el murió debido a una enfermedad y me dejo a mi a cargo de su mitad de la empresa y de su pequeña hija y como ella no tenia ninguna otra familia yo la adopte encantado y nunca me arrepentí de mi decisión - explico el hombre

\- Ella a tenido una infancia difícil - aseguro Sakamoto

\- Por eso quiero que encuentre alguien en quien pueda confiar plenamente y por eso me alegra tanto que tu insistas tanto en verla - explico el hombre

Y en ese momento el moreno sintió una punzada de culpabilidad pero la ignoro, el no podía sentir lastima por nadie, lo mas importante para el era poder conservar su sitio en la empresa de su padre a como diera lugar y si tenia que engañar a la chica y Umibozu lo haría, despues de todo el fin justifica los medios y el la odiaba tanto como ella lo odiaba a el.

 **Continuara~~**

Y hasta aquí el capitulo ^^ espero que os gustara y si creéis que Sakamoto se esta volviendo bueno os equivocáis el es peor que Darth Vader... bueno puede que tanto no pero aun no le pondrá las cosas fáciles a Mutsu así que prepararos para una larga guerra entre ambos *w* dicho esto os agradezco a las que dejasteis un review en el capitulo anterior :) Bueno eso es todo bye~~


	3. Las emociones son como una montaña rusa

Y aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia ^^ así que os dejo leer tranquilas :)

Gintama no me pertenece aunque ya se que os habréis dado cuenta hace tiempo xD

 **30 citas con el enemigo**

 **Capitulo tres: Las emociones son como una montaña rusa**

\- ¿Serias tan amable de explicarme nuevamente porque estamos aquí? - pidió el moreno

\- Por supuesto, ya que tu fuiste tan amable con Umibozu y le dijiste las ganas que tenias de ir conmigo a una verdadera cita alejados de la oficina el fue y compro dos tickets para este genial parque de atracciones - explico Mutsu

\- Que bien - dijo el chico sin ganas

\- Si no te gusta la idea me alegro de corazón así que lárgate y déjame disfrutar sola - añadió Mutsu

\- Ni lo sueñes, yo cumpliré mi parte ¿Así que donde quieres ir primero a los barcos del lago o a ganar un peluche como todas las chicas? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Déjate de tonterías yo quiero ir a "eso" - dijo la chica señalando una atracción

Para la mala suerte del chico Mutsu no era de las típicas chicas que se asustan en las atracciones y que prefieren quedarse sentadas en los bancos o ganar peluches, ella era del tipo loca que se sube en la atracción mas alta y terrorífica diez veces seguidas sin siquiera gritar de miedo y eso para Sakamoto era algo malo, muy malo. El chico no aguantaba los medios de transporte por lo que ya ni hablar de semejante atrocidad como el le decía así que no quería subirse a ninguna pero tampoco quería dar su brazo a torcer así que intentando parecer un adulto genial tuvo que subir a aquella atracción lo que fue la peor idea que pudo tener.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Mutsu

\- No necesito tu lastima - se quejo Sakamoto

\- No te tengo lastima es solo que es muy raro ver a un adulto con traje vomitando tras bajarse de una atracción - dijo Mutsu riendo

\- En cuanto me recupere te voy a matar - amenazo Sakamoto sin fuerzas

\- No te preocupes si la damisela lo prefiere podemos subir a las tazas - propuso Mutsu

El chico vio como unas niñas estaban subidas en esa atracción y reían felices como si no les ocurriera nada así que pensando que no podía ser nada peligroso decidió subir ¿Que era lo peor que podía suceder?

\- Esta bien - acepto el moreno

Grave error. Mutsu empezó a girar la taza de tal manera que el chico pudo jurar que en cualquier momento saldrían volando con la taza incluida y gracias a eso volvió a vomitar nuevamente.

\- Tu no aguantas nada - se burlo Mutsu

\- Te odio - dijo Sakamoto sentado en un banco e intentando reponerse despues de tal viaje en las tazas

\- Es mutuo - añadió Mutsu sonriendo

En ese momento a Sakamoto le importaba muy poco el trato con su padre y en lo único que podía pensar era en sobrevivir a aquel día.

\- Tengo una idea ¿Que te parece si comemos algo? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Si como algo lo volveré a vomitar así que mejor que no - explico el chico

\- Haz lo que quieras pero yo comeré algo - dijo Mutsu abandonando al chico en el banco

Al chico se le ocurrió una idea para poder sumar puntos con Mutsu, se levanto y fue tras la chica al puesto de comida, llego cuando la chica ya había pedido y esperaba a por su comida.

\- Entonces son- dijo la mujer del puesto

\- Yo pagare - se adelanto el chico entregando su tarjeta para que le cobraran - Puede que me encuentre mal pero aun puedo comportarme como un caballero -

\- 300 € - termino de decir la mujer

\- ¿Que? - grito el chico asombrado - ¿Te vas a comer una vaca entera? -

\- Tengo hambre - añadió la chica molesta - Y yo no te pedí que pagaras por mi -

\- Si engordas no me eches la culpa cuando parezcas una ballena - dijo Sakamoto

La chica lo golpeo dejandolo tirado en el suelo mientras disfrutaba sus diez platos de comida tranquila, una chica tiene que crecer así que comer un poco no era nada malo.

\- Encima que te pago la comida me golpeas - regaño el chico cuando ella termino de comer y cuando el fue capaz de levantarse del suelo

\- Y ahora a seguir subiendo a las atracciones - añadió la morena ignorando al chico

\- ¿Piensas seguir subiendo justo despues de comer? - pregunto Sakamoto sorprendido

\- Claro - dijo Mutsu como si fuera obvio

Y nuevamente el chico maldijo a Mutsu y a su estomago de hierro puesto que el que volvió a pasar un mal rato fue el, así que harto de sufrir se le ocurrió una idea para poder quedar bien.

\- ¿Y si vamos a la casa del terror? - propuso Sakamoto creyendo que seria mas tranquilo y que la chica pasaría un mal rato esta vez

El chico se volvió a equivocar y en lugar de asustarse ella fue el quien grito como niña pequeña y se agarro a su brazo mientras ella se burlaba o le golpeaba por abrazarla.

\- En verdad no aguantas nada - se burlo Mutsu

\- No es mi culpa que tu seas tan poco femenina - se quejo Sakamoto

\- Ni la mía que tu seas tan inútil - grito Mutsu molesta

El chico se encontraba tan mal que no tenia ni ganas de pelear con la chica, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Mutsu pero ella aprovecho la situación para torturarlo de tal manera que no quisiera volver a tener una cita con ella. La chica pensaba que atracciones podrían hacerlo encontrar peor de manera que así pudiera quedarse tranquila y el perdiera el interés en ella, se encontraba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando choco contra un hombre bastante atractivo y este en lugar de enfadarse le sonrió.

\- Parece que es mi día de suerte - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa seductora

Mutsu lo miro como si se hubiera golpeado el cerebro y se decidió a darse media vuelta ignorandolo pero el hombre fue mas rápido y la agarro del brazo con fuerza.

\- Vamos a divertirnos - dijo el

\- Suéltame - ordeno Mutsu

\- Te lo vas a pasar bien - insistió el hombre sonriendo aun mas

Mutsu comprendio que no podría hablar con el hombre así que se decidió a golpearlo de tal manera que no fuera capaz de volver a levantarse mas pero para su sorpresa alguien a su espalda la agarro por la cintura de manera posesiva.

\- ¿Cariño te están molestando? - pregunto Sakamoto con su cuerpo pegado a ella haciendo que se incomodara

Mutsu no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, cuando el hombre se fuera golpearia al idiota de Sakamoto por tomarse tal confianza.

\- Estas acompañada que aburrido - dijo el hombre dejando de sonreír

\- Así es, ella es mi linda esposa - añadió Sakamoto fingiendo felicidad

Y antes de que nadie pudiera añadir algo mas Mutsu le pego un codazo en el estomago haciendo que la soltara y cayera al suelo quejándose por el dolor.

\- ¿Que demonios haces? Te estaba ayudando - pregunto Sakamoto enfadado

\- ¿Quien pidió tu ayuda? Podía apañármelas yo sola y no tenias porque pegarte a mi de tal manera para decir tal cosa - grito Mutsu molesta

\- ¿Entonces no estáis casados? - pregunto el hombre que no comprendía la situación

\- No lo estamos y nunca lo estaremos es mas odio a este hombre como nunca odie a alguien así que ya que ambos sois igual de insoportables os dejo solos y espero que os llevéis bien - añadió Mutsu enfadada

Mutsu empezó a irse pero segundos mas tarde se giro, se acerco a Sakamoto y abrió su bolso solo para tirarle el dinero de su comida a la cara.

\- No necesito que alguien pague por mi como si fuera un objeto y ni se te ocurra ir a verme mañana porque no dudare en sacarte a golpes del edificio - amenazo Mutsu

Dicho eso la chica se alejo muy enfadada dejando a ambos chicos solos.

\- Parece que te dejaron plantado que patético - se burlo el hombre

\- Si no quieres saber lo que es verme enfadado lo mejor sera que te calles - dijo Sakamoto mirando con odio al hombre

El chico vio la mirada enfadada del moreno y se fue antes de acabar mal. El moreno agarro los billetes que le había tirado Mutsu y los apretó con furia en su mano, estaba furioso con la chica, ella solo sabia golpearlo e insultarlo cuando el intentaba comportarse como un caballero, cosa que le resultaba realmente difícil, así que sentía ganas de abandonar aquella estúpida proposición de parte de su padre y evitar la guerra entre la chica y el puesto que era obvio que ambos se odiaban pero Sakamoto es una persona orgullosa y no quería dejar ganar a Mutsu y haría todo lo posible para que ella se enamorara de el y entonces se reiría de ella.

 **Continuara~**

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero que os gustara ^^ la verdad es que me encanto torturar a Sakamoto pero el pobre se lo gano y probablemente la próxima en sufrir la venganza de Sakamoto sera Mutsu xD así que a esperar lo que sucederá *w*


	4. Con la precisión de una flecha

Hola de nuevo *w* como ya sabréis os traigo el nuevo capitulo así que espero que lo disfrutéis :)

Gintama no me pertenece yo solo espero sentada hasta que el Okikagu y Sakamutsu se hagan canon xD

 **30 citas con el enemigo**

 **Capitulo cuatro: Con la precisión de una flecha**

Sakamoto entro enfadado a su casa y cerro la puerta de la entrada de un portazo, llamando así la atención de su padre que se encontraba leyendo en el salón.

\- Por lo que veo te fue mal - dijo Yuusuke divertido

\- Esa mujer me vuelve loco - añadió Sakamoto enfadado

\- De eso se trata el amor - explico el mayor

\- No en ese sentido, me dan ganas de llevarla a una isla desierta y abandonarla allí para no tener que escucharla mas - añadió Sakamoto molesto recordando la actitud de la chica

\- Por eso se empieza - aseguro Yuusuke

\- Yo nunca me enamorare de esa bruja pero lograre que ella se enamore de mi - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa que Yuusuke podría catalogar como peligrosa puesto que nada bueno podía venir de ella

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer para lograrlo? - pregunto curioso el hombre

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al mas joven que no sabia que responder.

\- Yo... no lo se, probé varias cosas pero todo sale mal con ella - confeso Sakamoto esperando que su padre no retirara su propuesta con respecto a la conquista

\- ¿Porque no pruebas a llevarla a comer a un restaurante caro? A las mujeres les gusta sentirse importantes - intento dar ideas Yuusuke

\- Podría funcionar - dijo Sakamoto un poco mas animado - A ella le encanta comer así que solo espero que no me arruine por completo -

Ambos se rieron ante tal comentario y Sakamoto fue a hacer uso de sus contactos para conseguir una mesa libre con tan poca antelación y así poder llevar a la chica allí el día siguiente. Cuando el chico lo consiguió pensó en escribirle a la chica para decirle que el día siguiente debía ir arreglada pero despues se acordó de que no tenia ninguna manera de contactarla y si llamaba a la empresa no le darían su numero de teléfono así que siguiendo una de sus locas ideas pidió a una tienda de un diseñador bastante conocido que le enviaran un vestido de fiesta para el día siguiente y así ella no tuviera escusa para no poder ir con el. El chico sonrió, de alguna manera le haría pagar a la chica el haberlo torturado ese mismo día en el parque de atracciones.

Al día siguiente Sakamoto se encontraba temprano preguntando por la chica en la recepción cuando Umibozu lo vio y fue a su encuentro.

\- ¿Buscas a Mutsu? - pregunto el hombre

\- Así es - afirmo Sakamoto

\- Me temo que ella salio hoy muy temprano - explico Umibozu

\- ¿Que? Pero si yo- intento quejarse el moreno pero fue interrumpido

\- Ayer ella volvió muy molesta a casa así que me gustaría saber que le hiciste - dijo Umibozu mostrándose de golpe serio

\- ¿Que le hice? Seria mejor preguntar que me hizo ella a mi, me torturo todo el día sabiendo que yo me mareo en las atracciones - explico el chico

\- Parece que ella hace todo lo posible por deshacerse de ti - añadió Umibozu riendo

\- Así es - afirmo el moreno

\- ¿De verdad estas interesado en ella? ¿O es solo algo pasajero? - pregunto el hombre aun mas serio

Sakamoto se quedo en silencio durante unos instantes, era obvio para el que solo era una manera de proteger su posición pero no podía decirle eso a su padre así que opto por mentirle al hombre sintiendo otra vez esa punzada de culpabilidad.

\- Estoy interesado de verdad en ella - mintió el chico

\- Me alegra oír eso así que como yo quiero su felicidad espero que seas capaz de hacerla feliz - dijo Umibozu mas tranquilo

\- Yo... lo intentare - añadió Sakamoto sin saber que decir ante lo que acababa de escuchar

El hombre escribió algo un papel y se lo dio despues al moreno.

\- Es la dirección donde se encuentra Mutsu, si te pregunta no le digas por nada que yo te lo di o probablemente ella no vuelva a confiar en mi - explico Umibozu

\- Gracias - dijo Sakamoto sorprendido por la amabilidad del hombre

\- Y una cosa mas, ve con cuidado yo no se como pueda reaccionar ella al verte, ayer estaba muy enfadada - advirtió el mayor

\- Eso lo puedo imaginar pero intentare sobrevivir - dijo Sakamoto con mejor humor

Dicho eso el chico se fue a por su coche y condujo hasta el lugar escrito en el papel. Al llegar el chico se sorprendió de que fuera una casa del estilo tradicional japones y cuando bajo del coche pudo oír ruidos desde el patio así que abrió la valla que daba comienzo al patio y fue allí con toda la intención de llevar a la chica a rastras si hacia falta pero al ver una flecha pasarle a milímetros de la cabeza paro en seco.

\- No es justo falle por unos centímetros - se quejo una chica de cabellos naranjas

Sakamoto quedo mirando a la chica que lo miraba con mala cara mientras el pudo escuchar una voz que sonaba desde dentro de la casa mas no podía verla al estar la puerta cerrada.

\- ¿Tu fallando un tiro? Eso es raro Kagura - comento Mutsu desde la casa

\- Para raro el idiota que esta aquí parado - añadió la menor

\- ¿Que dices Ka- dijo Mutsu saliendo al patio y se quedo callada al ver al chico

Mutsu miro a Sakamoto como a una hormiga de la que deseara deshacerse y el chico solo pudo tragar saliva, esta vez la había hecho enfadar de verdad.

\- Hola Mutsu - dijo el chico sin saber que hacer

\- Kagura pásame un par de flechas, me entraron ganas de practicar - pidió Mutsu sin dejar de mirar al chico

El chico no era tan tonto como para no saber que la chica quería atravesarlo con una flecha, dudaba que llegara a hacerlo o mejor dicho rezaba porque no lo hiciera pero por si acaso siguió hablando intentando arreglar las cosas del día anterior.

\- Mutsu yo con respecto a lo de ayer - comenzó su monologo el chico

\- Mi hermana no quiere hablar contigo así que déjala en paz - interrumpió Kagura

\- ¿Hermana? - pregunto Sakamoto sorprendido

\- ¿Que no ves que ambas somos igual de hermosas? - añadió la menor

Sakamoto no pudo evitar pensar que ambas parecían igual... de insoportables.

\- Lo que tu digas - dijo el chico ignorando a la menor - Mutsu me gustaría hablar contigo a solas -

\- Y a mi me gustaría que un rayo te atravesara pero no todos podemos ver nuestros deseos cumplirse así que lárgate - añadió Mutsu molesta

\- Mutsu estoy intentando arreglar las cosas así que deja de comportarte así y ven conmigo - pidió el moreno intentando no perder los nervios nuevamente con la chica

\- Me niego, no hay nada que yo quiera arreglar - dijo ella

\- Escúchame maldita sea, ayer estuve buscando un restaurante caro para llevarte y compre un vestido de cuatro cifras solo para que pudieras ir allí sin avergonzarte por tu ropa así que ahora vendrás conmigo - ordeno Sakamoto

\- ¿Avergonzarme por mi ropa? ¿Crees que soy una vagabunda? Yo llevo lo que me gusta y me parece cómodo y eso es muchísimo mejor que ir como alguien como tu que solo se preocupa por su apariencia y el dinero - grito la chica realmente molesta

\- Tu no sabes nada de mi así que no hables como si me conocieras - dijo Sakamoto muy serio y con un tono que asusto a la chica

\- Yo... ni siquiera deseo conocerte así que desaparece de aquí - añadió Mutsu bajando su tono de voz

\- Entonces te propongo algo, si acierto en la diana tendrás que ir al restaurante conmigo y si fallo no tendrás que volver a verme nunca mas - propuso el chico

El chico estaba arriesgando todo en aquella apuesta pero esperaba que ella aceptara y que todo saliera bien.

\- Me niego, no tengo que hacer ninguna apuesta contigo yo soy una persona libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera y si no quiero ir contigo no puedes obligarme - explico Mutsu

\- Si no aceptas te acosare todos los días de mi vida como un alma en pena - amenazo el moreno

A Mutsu le recorrió un escalofrió, en verdad eso era una amenaza muy mala.

\- Mucchi deberías aceptar yo no quiero ver a este idiota todos los días molestandonos - dijo Kagura interviniendo despues de un rato

\- ¿Tu crees? - pregunto Mutsu dudando - ¿Y si sabe hacer tiro con arco? -

\- ¿No ves la cara de idiota que tiene? - añadió Kagura muy seria con el tema

\- Os puedo escuchar perfectamente - se quejo Sakamoto harto de ser tratado así por las chicas

Mutsu suspiro y se paro al lado del chico mirandolo desafiante.

\- Acepto, así que espero que falles rápido y desaparezcas de mi vida - dijo la morena

\- Te veras hermosa en el vestido rosa que compre para ti - añadió Sakamoto con una sonrisa maliciosa

Mutsu no dijo nada pero no podía evitar rogar internamente para que el chico perdiera. Kagura le dio a Sakamoto su arco y este lo tomo sin saber como sostenerlo y finalmente despues de unos minutos que se hicieron interminables para Mutsu el chico estiro la cuerda y se preparo para disparar. Sakamoto nunca había tenido un arco en sus manos en toda su vida y no creía que fuera el mejor momento para aprender además de que podía sentir toda la presión encima suyo pero decidió dejarle todo a la suerte y al destino si es que tal cosa existía y tensando la cuerda del arco cerro los ojos, no deseaba ver como fallaba puesto que estaba seguro de que así seria y una vez soltó la flecha con los ojos aun cerrados escucho una maldición de parte de Mutsu a sus espaldas.

\- Te odio - dijo la chica enfadada saliendo del patio y cerrando la puerta de la valla de un portazo

El chico abrió en ese entonces los ojos y miro a la diana dándose cuenta de que la flecha se había quedado clavada en el filo casi a punto de caerse pero estaba dentro así que había ganado y no pudo alegrarse mas por ello.

\- AHAHA no me lo puedo creer ¿Que dices de mi suerte Mutsu? - pregunto Sakamoto contento aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta

\- Mucchi el tonto acaba de perder lo que le quedaba de cordura - anuncio Kagura

Sakamoto miro a la niña con mala cara pero no pensaba dejar que nada arruinara su buen humor así que dejándola sola fue en busca de Mutsu que estaba apoyada en su coche y lo miraba con odio.

\- Me encanta ver lo contenta que estas pero no te preocupes que mañana tendremos otra cita mas - dijo Sakamoto mientras abría el coche

Mutsu decidió no decir nada y se subió al coche, en todo el camino estuvieron en silencio y ninguno intento decir nada hasta que llegaron.

\- Tu vestido esta en el maletero ahora lo traigo - explico Sakamoto

\- No hace falta no pienso ponérmelo - dijo Mutsu

\- Apostamos que- empezó a regañar el moreno pero la chica lo interrumpió

\- Que vendría pero no que me pondría tu estúpido vestido - recordó Mutsu

\- ¿Y piensas entrar asi? - dijo el chico señalando sus ropas

Mutsu miro su vestimenta ¿Que tenia de malo unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta del mismo color? Con un poco de suerte al ser un restaurante muy prestigioso no la dejarían entrar así y ella ganaría.

\- Me gusta mi ropa y es cómoda - explico ella

\- Nunca te entenderé - añadió Sakamoto suspirando

\- Y eso me alegra - dijo la chica bajando del coche

En cuanto Mutsu llego a la puerta fue detenida por el maître que le pregunto si tenia una reserva mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo disgustado.

\- El reservo una mesa - explico la chica señalando a Sakamoto

\- Si pero me temo que - el hombre intento buscar las palabras adecuadas pero no las encontró - Alguien como usted no sera bienvenida aquí -

Mutsu no pudo evitar sonreír y no era para menos, se había librado de tener que comer con el chico.

\- Ella es la heredera de la empresa Yato así que debería tenerle mas respeto - dijo Sakamoto a espaldas de la chica con tono serio

El hombre palideció y empezó a tartamudear buscando una escusa para su comportamiento.

\- Yo lo siento nunca hubiera pensado que alguien como usted se vistiera de una forma tan... campestre - dijo el hombre

Mutsu sintió como solo al pronunciar el nombre de la empresa la actitud del hombre cambio drásticamente y ahora su vestimenta paso a segundo plano pero eso solo la hacia sentir mal.

\- Quiero irme - murmuro Mutsu

\- Por favor discúlpeme yo no quería insultarla - rogaba el hombre

\- No estoy enfadada yo solo perdí el apetito - dijo la chica en voz alta para despues bajar su tono de voz - Sakamoto por favor -

El chico se sorprendió al escuchar un tono tan amable dirigido a el así que hizo caso y volvieron al coche.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Sakamoto preocupado por la actitud de la chica

\- ¿Porque debería estar mal? - pregunto Mutsu mirando por la ventana

\- Me pediste educadamente que te sacara de allí así que eso es muy raro - explico el chico

\- Yo odio que la gente me trate diferente por mi apellido o por la fama de la empresa Yato - confeso la chica

\- Ya veo - añadió el moreno

\- Yo odio llevar ropa formal y cada vez que llevo un traje me tratan diferente como si de pronto valiera algo para ellos, como un objeto al que pueden utilizar y por eso odio a esa gente - siguió hablando la chica sin mirarlo

\- Yo creo que eso es para todos igual pero solo tienes que encontrar a personas que te aprecien por quien eres en realidad - intento dar un consejo el chico

\- Y ya las tengo - añadió ella - Tengo a mi familia y ellos me quieren tal y como soy así que no necesito nada mas, el resto solo molesta -

Sakamoto se sorprendió al ver como ella llamaba a Kagura y Umibozu familia pues el estaba acostumbrado a que ella llamara al hombre por su nombre y eso le demostró que en verdad eran importantes para ella pero decidió no hacer un comentario al respecto.

\- Que manera de decirme que me vaya - dijo el chico divertido

El coche llego en ese momento a la empresa Yato y Mutsu bajo del coche sin ganas de seguir hablando.

\- Si lo sabes me alegraría que no te volvieras a acercar a mi - pidió Mutsu mirando por primera vez desde que salieron del restaurante al chico

\- Lo malo es que a mi no me gusta escuchar lo que la gente me dice - añadió Sakamoto sin dejarse intimidar por las palabras de la chica

\- Solo estas interesado en la empresa ¿Porque te esfuerzas tanto? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Hasta mañana Mutsu - dijo Sakamoto sin responder a la pregunta

El chico arranco el coche y se alejo, el no quería mentirle, no despues de que ella le dijera el porque odiaba a la gente con estatus social, no ahora que parecían mas cercanos por primera vez.

 **Continuara~**

Como habréis notado apareció Kagura y eso solo puede significar una cosa... pienso añadir Okikagu al fanfic ^^ se que no es ninguna novedad en mis historias pero me encantan ambas parejas juntas así que esperad pacientemente a la aparición de Sougo ^^ dicho esto os agradezco a todas las personas que me dejáis reviews y me animáis a seguir escribiendo :)


	5. Pez fuera del agua

Creo que tengo demasiada inspiración o tiempo libre xD estoy subiendo un capitulo tras otro xD así que aquí esta el nuevo ^^ espero que os guste *w*

Gintama no me pertenece porque si así fuera no tendría miedo de que acabara como Bleach (?) xD

 **30 citas con el enemigo**

 **Capitulo cinco: Pez fuera del agua**

El chico no había podido dormir en la noche pensando a donde debía llevar a la chica al día siguiente y sorprendentemente no estaba de mal humor al tener que ir a verla, el chico estaba seguro que despues de que ella se sincerara las cosas irían mucho mejor entre ellos y con ese positivo pensamiento entro en la compañía en busca de Mutsu. Al llevar cinco días seguidos visitándola la recepcionista ya lo conocia y por ordenes de Umibozu lo dejaban entrar hasta su oficina así que el chico aprovecho y fue a visitarla allí. El chico llamo a la puerta pero escucho risas del otro lado así que temió haberse equivocado y abrió sin esperar a una respuesta y allí se encontró a Mutsu junto a Kagura riendo de algo que el no lograba comprender, hasta que la morena lo vio parado en la puerta y dejo de reírse mirandolo enfadada.

\- Por lo que veo sigues sin aprender modales - dijo Mutsu mirando al chico molesta

\- Y tu sigues sin recibirme amablemente - añadió Sakamoto

\- ¿Que quieres ahora? - pregunto ella

\- Vengo a por nuestra cita diaria - explico Sakamoto como si no fuera obvio

\- ¿Cuando comprenderas que no quiero ir? - pregunto Mutsu cansada de lo mismo

\- Ayer lo prometiste - dijo el moreno

\- Te equivocas ayer prometí ir al restaurante y lo cumplí así que ahora soy libre - aclaro Mutsu

\- Aun así despues de tu confesión de ayer nos llevamos bien y- comenzó Sakamoto pero fue interrumpido

\- Para el carro, en ningún momento dije que fueramos amigos ni nada parecido, lo que ocurrió ayer fue una pequeña conversación entre desconocidos que no se volverá a repetir - explico la morena

\- ¿Porque eres así? Cada vez que pienso que nuestra relación mejora haces algo que me saca de quicio - pregunto Sakamoto molesto

\- ¿Nunca pensaste que te lo ganaste? - añadió la chica

\- Me da igual vendrás conmigo y- dijo Sakamoto harto de discutir

\- Mucchi no te olvides de lo que me prometiste - intervino Kagura

\- No te preocupes Kagura que ahora mismo nos vamos - dijo Mutsu hablándole a la chica con una sonrisa

Sakamoto cambio de táctica si Mutsu no quería ir con el entonces tendría que acompañarla a ella.

\- ¿Entonces donde vamos? - pregunto el moreno

\- Por ultima vez te digo que no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado - dijo Mutsu harta

\- Me refiero a los tres - explico Sakamoto

Mutsu lo miro como si hubiera perdido la cordura, como no era suficiente molestarla a ella ahora también quería intentarlo con Kagura.

\- Nosotras dos nos vamos solas - dijo Mutsu cada vez mas molesta

\- Pagare por la comida - propuso el chico

\- Comida gratis - grito Kagura feliz

\- No necesito que pagues nada ya te lo dije la ultima vez - le recordó la chica

\- ¿Tan mal lo pasaste conmigo ayer? - pregunto Sakamoto

Mutsu se quedo un segundo en silencio, la verdad es que ignorando el hecho de que la obligo a ir y el incidente del restaurante no fue tan horrible como otras veces pero eso no lo diría ni de broma o el chico se pondría aun mas pesado.

\- Fue insoportable - mintió ella

\- Sabes que puedo hacerlo peor así que ya decidme a donde vamos - dijo Sakamoto restándole importancia a lo que la chica le dijo

\- Mucchi hazle caso y en cuanto lleguemos huimos de el - dijo la menor en voz baja creyendo que el chico no la escucho pero Sakamoto comprendía el plan de las chicas y tenia preparado un contraataque

\- Esta bien pero mas te vale no molestar - acepto la morena

\- Si venga vamos - dijo Sakamoto

Los tres jóvenes fueron hasta el aparcamiento donde Sakamoto había dejado su coche y mientras las chicas entraban en el coche el moreno saco su teléfono y envió un mensaje rápido antes de subir al coche para no hacer esperar a ambas y que cambiaran de idea.

\- ¿Y entonces a donde vamos? - pregunto el chico

\- Al acuario - dijo Kagura contenta

En el trayecto Sakamoto pudo darse cuenta de que traer a Kagura también fue una gran idea puesto que Mutsu se notaba mas tranquila con ella alrededor y no parecía tan agresiva como los días anteriores o a lo mejor eran ideas del chico. Una vez llegaron al acuario el moreno pago los tickets.

\- ¿Porque compraste cuatro tickets? - pregunto Mutsu

\- El muy tonto no sabe contar - se burlo Kagura

Era oficial Sakamoto no aguantaba a la niña y no podía estar mas contento de quitársela de encima.

\- ¿Bakamoto donde estas? - grito una voz a sus espaldas

Sakamoto se giro y pudo ver a su recién nombrado cómplice.

\- Sougo por fin apareces ya pensaba que no vendrías - dijo Sakamoto feliz e ignorando como el chico lo llamo

\- Siempre que me pagues lo que me prometiste no tengo porque faltar - explico Sougo

\- Tan buen amigo como siempre - murmuro Sakamoto para despues girarse a las chicas - Bueno la otra entrada era para mi amigo Sougo que también quería venir a acompañarnos -

\- Se lo que estas haciendo - dijo Mutsu en voz baja para que solo el la escuchara

\- No esperaba menos de ti por algo eres una chica lista - añadió Sakamoto sonriendo

Mutsu lo miro extrañada, aquella era la primera vez que el chico le hacia un cumplido.

\- Y ahora entremos - dijo Sakamoto

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron al acuario que era enorme y nada mas entrar Kagura pego su cara a un cristal mientras observaba los peces con la boca abierta.

\- Cena - murmuro la chica

\- Kagura no se te ocurra intentar comerte los peces - regaño Mutsu

Los chicos se miraron entre si ante la conversación de las hermanas pero Sakamoto sintió que Kagura en verdad seria capaz de intentar comerse un pez.

\- ¿Kagura que te gustaría ver? - pregunto la morena

\- Quiero ver las ballenas - dijo Kagura feliz

\- Yo veo una justo ahor- comenzó a decir Sougo pero Sakamoto le tapo la boca

\- Idiota no la insultes solo tienes que llevartela a otro sitio y pasar algo de tiempo con ella para que yo pueda estar tranquilo con Mutsu - explico el moreno

\- No te preocupes yo se lo que una chica quiere - dijo Sougo seguro de si mismo

Sakamoto lo miro desconfiando pero ni siquiera pudo imaginarse el nivel de idiotez del chico.

\- Oye chica china vamos a visitar a tu familia - propuso Sougo

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto Kagura sin comprender al moreno

\- Me refiero a las ballenas - dijo el moreno sin delicadeza alguna

El chico apenas pudo terminar la frase y fue golpeado por la chica tan fuerte que salio un par de metros volando y llamando así la atención de los visitantes que estaban por allí.

\- ¿No puedo tener una cita normal sin gritos ni peleas por parte de nadie? - murmuro Sakamoto para si mismo - ¿Porque lo habré elegido a el? -

\- Maldita china - grito Sougo enfadado

\- ¿No vas a decirles nada? - pregunto Sakamoto preocupado

\- Tienes razón - dijo Mutsu muy seria - Kagura intenta no matarlo o Umibozu se enfadara -

\- ¿Eso es todo? - pregunto Sakamoto asombrado al ver lo poco que se preocupaba la chica

\- Ella sabe cuidarse bien sola - explico Mutsu

\- Al igual que tu me imagino - añadió el moreno ignorando a los jóvenes

\- Así es - afirmo ella

\- ¿Y donde quieres ir tu? - pregunto Sakamoto de golpe

\- Me quedare aquí y esperare a que acaben de pelear - dijo la chica

\- Puede llevar horas, Sougo es muy cabezota - explico Sakamoto

\- En ese caso supongo que podríamos visitar los pingüinos - dijo Mutsu en voz baja

\- ¿Los pingüinos? Yo esperaba algo diferente viniendo de ti, tiburones quizás o medusas venenosas - añadió Sakamoto con una sonrisa

\- ¿Acaso te aburre que sea normal de vez en cuando? - dijo la chica siguiéndole el juego

\- Para nada - confeso Sakamoto y se sorprendió de lo sinceras que fueron esas palabras

Lo que el chico pensaba en el viaje era verdad, el tener cerca a Kagura aunque esta se encontrara en otra sala peleando con Sougo la tranquilizaba y parecía mas accesible.

Mientras ambos observaban los pingüinos el chico miraba fijamente a Mutsu, la chica sonreía mientras veía a los animales y parecía feliz, todo lo contrario a cuando salia con el, Sakamoto pensó entonces que se le ocurrió un lugar genial para llevar a Mutsu al día siguiente en una cita e intentaba así que ella no lo golpeara nuevamente.

\- Son adorables - dijo Mutsu de la nada

\- ¿Te gustan las cosas monas? - pregunto Sakamoto curioso

Mutsu enrojeció y el hecho no fue ignorado por el chico.

\- Yo no soy femenina y ese tipo de cosas no me pegan para nada pero aun así... me gustan - confeso ella

\- Es verdad que puedes ser muy bruta cuando quieres - dijo Sakamoto pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada siguió hablando - Pero no tiene nada de malo que te gusten esas cosas -

\- No es justo sabes, yo te conté algo que poca gente sabe y yo no se nada de ti - dijo Mutsu sorprendiendo al moreno

\- ¿Así que de golpe te interesa mi vida privada? ¿Tan pronto caíste rendida ante mi? - añadió Sakamoto con una sonrisa seductora

Mutsu lo miro con mala cara y el chico supo que no debería tentar su suerte y estropear las cosas aun mas, que la chica intentara tener una conversación no significaba que estuviera enamorada de el y hasta llegar a ese punto aun le quedaba un largo camino.

\- En verdad tu ya sabes algo vergonzoso de mi - explico el chico - Solamente mi padre sabe que me descompongo y vomito en los transportes -

Mutsu sonrió.

\- Y debo decir que fue una forma graciosa de descubrirlo - se burlo ella

\- Solo dices eso porque no te vomite encima - se quejo Sakamoto

\- Puede ser - dijo Mutsu sonriendo

En ese instante en el que parecía que se estaban llevando bien alguien o mejor dicho una voz los interrumpió.

\- Se ruega a los padres de Kagura y Sougo que vengan a recogerlos urgentemente en la entrada - dijo la voz por megafonía

Los jóvenes se miraron sintiendo miedo. ¿Que habrían hecho los dos ahora?

\- Solo espero que no se haya comido un tiburón - rogaba Mutsu

\- Espero que estés de broma - dijo Sakamoto asustado

La chica no respondió nada y solo se apresuro a ir en busca de Kagura mientras Sakamoto la seguía. Cuando llegaron a la entrada vieron a Kagura y Sougo llenos de golpes y mordiscos. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo pero varios metros separados, seguro por temor a que volvieran a empezar otra pelea.

\- Mucchi - llamo Kagura al ver a Mutsu aparecer

\- ¿Ustedes son los padres de ellos? - pregunto la mujer pero no dio tiempo a que respondieran - Que padres mas irresponsables que no se ocupan de sus hijos -

\- Es mi hermana - interrumpió Mutsu

\- Lo que sea, ambos se pelearon en medio del acuario y casi rompen los cristales de varias peceras que por suerte estaban hechas de cristal antibalas o si no ahora estariamos en quiebra - explico la mujer

\- Diganos el precio de la reparación y nos haremos cargo de ello - pidió Mutsu

\- Por supuesto que lo haré y también les prohibiré volver a poner un pie aquí o de lo contrario nos arruinaremos - añadió la mujer furiosa

Mutsu suspiro, gracias a Sakamoto y a su amigo ahora no podrían volver allí mas. Si hubiera ido sola con Kagura todo eso no hubiera sucedido y podrían volver las veces que quisieran. Algo molesta Mutsu le dio a la mujer una tarjeta de contacto para que enviara la factura.

\- Volvamos a casa Kagura - dijo la morena

\- Espera voy a por el coche - añadió Sakamoto

\- No hace falta volveremos solas - dijo la chica mientras se alejaba con Kagura

\- Pero - intento pararlas el chico pero fue demasiado tarde

\- La China insoportable me mordio - gruño Sougo

\- Y gracias a ti Mutsu se volvió a enfadar conmigo - se quejo Sakamoto - Solo te di una fácil mision y tu la echas a perder -

\- Tu dijiste que me pagarías por pasar tiempo con una chica pero cuando vine solo había una niña malcriada y gritona - explico su punto de vista Sougo

\- El que empezó una pelea fuiste tu - regaño el mayor

\- Y también la acabare, le debo unos golpes mas - dijo Sougo con una mirada maliciosa

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a golpearla ¿Quieres que Mutsu me odie aun mas? - regaño nuevamente Sakamoto

\- Yo solo la llevare a algún lado donde vosotros no estéis y entonces le demostrare que meterse conmigo no es una buena idea - explico el chico

Sakamoto suspiro, había elegido al peor candidato posible para distraer a la chica pero mientras no le molestara no le importaba lo que hiciera.

\- Solo intenta no pasarte con ella - pidió Sakamoto

\- No prometo nada - respondió el chico

El mayor tuvo la sensación de que nada bueno ocurriría pero pensó que arriesgarse no era tan mala idea.

 **Continuara~**

Espero que os gustara ^^ al fin apareció Sougo y ya empezó a tratar mal a Kagura xD y Sakamoto y Mutsu cada vez se llevan mejor ^^ así que a esperar que sucederá en el próximo capitulo *w* y os doy las gracias por vuestros reviews :)


	6. Precipicios y emociones

Hola ^^ aquí esta otra vez un nuevo capitulo así que espero que lo disfrutéis *w*

Gintama no me pertenece y lo sabéis xD

 **30 citas con el enemigo**

 **Capitulo seis:** **Precipicios y emociones**

\- Hola china - dijo Sougo sonriendo

Kagura se giro y vio con cara de asco al chico.

\- Por lo que veo no limpiaron la basura de las calles hoy - añadió Kagura

\- ¿Sabes por lo que vine? - pregunto el moreno

\- No soy tonta por lo que es obvio que quieres la revancha por lo de ayer - dijo ella

\- Así es y esta vez no me contendré por el hecho de que seas mujer - explico Sougo

\- ¿Que acaso ayer te contuviste? Pero no te preocupes que yo tampoco me contendré por que pelees como una chica - dijo Kagura logrando molestar al chico

Ambos empezaron a repartirse golpes mientras los transeúntes evitaban pasar por aquella plaza para así no verse en problemas.

\- ¿No eres muy agresiva para ser una chica? - pregunto Sougo

\- ¿Y no eres tu muy imbécil para ser un chico? - siguió el juego la chica

El chico sonrió con malicia, hacia tiempo que no tenia alguien con quien pudiera pelear sin contenerse y le encantaba y por lo que podía ver a la chica también le gustaba pelear. Sougo se acerco veloz para golpear a la chica pero esta lo esquivo y le golpeo en la cabeza.

\- Solo espero no dejarte mas tonto aun de lo que ya eres - dijo Kagura

\- Maldita ten cuidado de que no sea yo quien te deje mas tonta si es que se puede - se burlo el moreno

\- Yo no soy tonta - se quejo Kagura

\- Una pueblerina como tu seguro que no sabe ni contar - se metió con ella el chico

\- No soy una pueblerina y papi se encargo de que vaya a una buena escuela - explico ella

\- ¿Papi? ¿Cuantos años tienes para llamar a tu padre asi? - se burlo Sougo

\- No te metas conmigo estúpido sádico - insulto Kagura enfadada inflando los mofletes inconscientemente

Ese acto llamo la atención del chico que por una milésima de segundo pensó que la chica se veía adorable y que le gustaría meterse con ella y domarla.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que hace un sádico de verdad? - pregunto Sougo con una sonrisa seductora

Kagura trago saliva, esa sonrisa del chico no le agradaba pues podía sentir que no se traía nada bueno y estaba segura que quien tendría que soportar las consecuencias de lo que ocurriera seria ella.

\- Déjame en paz idiota - dijo Kagura tirando hacia atrás sin darse cuenta de que tras ella había una gran pared

\- ¿Acaso piensa huir? - dijo el chico aprisionándola contra la pared

Kagura sentía que no tenia escapatoria, el chico era muy fuerte y no tenia espacio para poder golpearlo siquiera, ella podía sentir el rostro del moreno realmente cerca, demasiado para su gusto y eso no la dejaba pensar un plan para salir de allí.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que podríamos hacer en lugar de golpearnos? - dijo el chico acercando su rostro aun mas al de la chica

Y Kagura no sabría como decirle a su reacción, quizás fueron reflejos o a lo mejor su cerebro decidió conectarse y le pego un cabezazo al chico haciéndolo caer inconsciente al suelo así que la chica estaba dispuesta a huir pero se le ocurrió una idea aun mejor. La chica fue rápidamente a la empresa y volvió con un estuche donde se encontraba su "material de tortura" como a ella le gustaba decirle. De el estuche la chica saco un rotulador permanente y un par de lazos para el pelo de color rosa así que mientras reía como una loca histérica, cosa por la cual la miraron raro en la calle, comenzó a disfrutar de su venganza al chico. Seguro que cuando despertara estaría furioso con ella pero le daba igual.

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la empresa otros dos jóvenes se acababan de encontrar.

\- Su taxi la espera - dijo Sakamoto en modo de saludo

\- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto Mutsu sin comprender

\- Vine a buscarte aunque se que no quieres venir conmigo por lo que empezaras a enfadarte y yo me pondré de malas mientras te grito diciendo que te obligare a ir y tu no querrás y- empezó a contar el chico

\- Esta bien lo comprendo ya no pienso quejarme de momento ¿Así que adonde vamos hoy? - dijo Mutsu de buen humor

Sakamoto la miro extrañado, la chica no parecía enfadada y no lo miraba con odio lo cual era muy raro.

\- ¿Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Mutsu? - pregunto el chico preocupado

\- Idiota - añadió Mutsu

\- Así esta mejor AHAHA - dijo riendo Sakamoto

Mutsu no pudo evitar sonreír ante la tonta risa del chico, de alguna forma estaba dejando de odiarlo tanto pero aun así no le pondría las cosas fáciles, una cosa era odio y otra amor y para la Mutsu el chico no se vería como un candidato a pareja nunca.

\- ¿A donde vamos? - volvió a preguntar la chica

\- Es un secreto - dijo el moreno

\- No creo que eso me guste - añadió la chica preocupada

\- Vamos no seas mala solo confía en mi - pidió el chico con una sonrisa

\- No estoy segura de si eso sera una buena idea - se quejo Mutsu

\- Aguafiestas - murmuro Sakamoto de muy buen humor

El trayecto duro una hora que ambos pasaron en silencio y lo único que se podía escuchar era la musica de la radio al fondo, lo suficientemente alta como para escucharla pero tan baja como para dar la sensación de lejanía. Cuando el coche paro Mutsu se quedo mirando por la ventana sin comprender que quería el chico en ese lugar. Estaban en medio de la nada, a la derecha había unos pocos arboles y a la izquierda una especie de pequeña montaña.

\- Ya sabia yo que no tenia que confiar en ti ¿Crees que por traerme a un sitio abandonado lograras algo? - dijo Mutsu muy seria

\- Hieres mis sentimientos con tus palabras - se quejo Sakamoto

\- ¿Tienes? - pregunto Mutsu metiéndose con el chico

\- No te haré nada te lo prometo, solo quería enseñarte un lugar así que baja del coche y sígueme - pidió el moreno

\- Tienes suerte de que lleve vaqueros y zapatillas o de lo contrario no podría caminar aquí - dijo Mutsu

\- No es que tenga suerte, es que se de sobra que siempre vas así - respondió el mayor muy seguro de ello

Sakamoto comenzó a escalar la pequeña montaña que seria como unos tres metros de alto por lo que no tardo mucho y cuando estuvo arriba le tendio una mano a Mutsu para ayudarla pero ella lo ignoro y subió sola demostrando que se le daba bien sin ayuda alguna.

\- Tan independiente como siempre - comento el chico

Mutsu no contesto y solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras el chico se giro y empezó a caminar hasta lo que parecía un acantilado.

\- Ven aquí - pidió Sakamoto

\- Si piensas que puedes tirarme tan fácilmente te equivocas - dijo Mutsu como respuesta

\- Ya déjate de tonterías y ven quiero enseñarte esto - añadió Sakamoto ansioso por mostrarle aquello a la chica

Mutsu se acerco con cuidado y entonces vio lo que el chico quería enseñarle, desde el acantilado podía verse el mar y como las olas rompían contra las rocas a lo lejos, era un paisaje hermoso y se sintió feliz de poderlo ver.

\- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto Sakamoto curioso

\- Es hermoso - dijo Mutsu encantada con el paisaje

\- Me alegro que te guste, la verdad es que siempre que tengo problemas o necesito estar tranquilo vengo aquí y me relaja ver lo pequeño que me veo con mis preocupaciones en comparación con lo grande que es el mar y el mundo entero - confeso Sakamoto

A Mutsu le sorprendió lo profundo de lo que dijo el moreno pues no estaba acostumbrada a que el fuera tan serio y no sabia que decir así que intento molestarlo para que cambiara de humor de nuevo.

\- ¿Así que los niños ricos también tienen problemas? ¿No te compraron el coche que querías? - se burlo Mutsu

\- Todos tienen problemas Mutsu y lo quieras o no tu también eres una niña rica como tu dices - dijo el moreno muy serio

Mutsu no sabia que decir, ella no era buena en esas situaciones si tuviera que gritarle o hacerlo enfadar podría llevarse una medalla de lo bien que se le daba pero consolar a personas era algo diferente y ella podía notar que el ambiente se sentía raro, diferente de lo normal y no le gustaba nada. Mutsu no tenia amigos y lo único que le quedaba era su familia pero aun así tenia miedo de perderlos tal y como perdió a su padre, todas las personas que ella quería la abandonaban así que cerro su corazón y solo con tres personas se sentía a gusto pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar entrar a una mas, Sakamoto sobraba y no pensaba profundizar sus lazos con el, le daba igual si ella lo comenzaba a ver como una persona en lugar de un demonio ella no quería ser su amiga ni mucho menos pareja así que la chica se dio media vuelta y volvió al coche sin decir nada mientras sentía que Sakamoto la miraba sorprendido.

\- Ya veo - dijo el chico volviendo al coche - Cuando algo no te gusta solamente huyes -

\- Si fuera así hubiera huido de ti - explico Mutsu

\- ¿Y no lo hiciste? - pregunto Sakamoto molesto

\- No, me quede y te plante cara - respondió la chica

\- ¿Por plantar cara te refieres a comportarte como una niña y torturarme? - pregunto el moreno

\- Así es - afirmo ella

\- Tu solo quieres alejar a todas las personas que se acerquen a ti, ahora entiendo porque Umibozu esta contento de que alguien insista en intentar conocerte seguro que soy el único que intenta salir contigo aun cuando tu te comportas como una bruja - dijo el chico

\- No sabes nada de mi vida - grito Mutsu sin darse cuenta de su tono de voz

\- Se lo de tu padre - confeso Sakamoto - Y creo que tienes miedo de que las personas te traicionen pero permíteme que te diga que eso es parte de la vida y siempre habrá personas que solo se acerquen a ti por interés y tu no puedes hacer nada al respecto ¿O piensas pasar toda tu vida sola y evitando que alguien se acerque a ti? -

Mutsu se sintió indefensa, ¿Porque el chico sabia lo de su padre? ¿Porque creía saber todo de ella solo por eso? La chica sentía que por primera vez en su vida alguien era capaz de ver a través de ella y odiaba esa sensación.

\- Llévame a casa - ordeno Mutsu

\- ¿Vas a huir de nuevo? - pregunto Sakamoto molesto

\- Quiero ir a casa - repitió la chica

\- Eres una cobarde y yo odio a los cobardes - añadió el moreno

Mutsu no lo admitiría pero escuchar eso le hizo mas daño del que esperaba así que intentando no mostrar sus emociones le respondió al chico.

\- Y yo te odio a ti - dijo ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sakamoto pudiera escucharla

Y esa fue toda la conversación que tuvieron hasta que Sakamoto la dejo de vuelta en la empresa y solo cuando la chica se bajo del coche sin despedirse ni mirarlo fue cuando el chico se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

\- Soy un idiota - dijo Sakamoto para si mismo

Como quería lograr que la chica se enamorara de el si cuando se llevan bien el la trata de tal manera haciendo que lo odie aun mas. Sakamoto apoyo su cabeza en el volante y se dedico a pensar como podía arreglar lo que hizo, por una parte necesitaba enamorarla para que su padre cumpliera lo que prometió y por otra parte empezaba a ver a Mutsu como una chica frágil y temía hacerle daño y que ella se volviera aun peor con las personas. ¿Pero porque se preocupaba por ella? El no la amaba, de eso estaba seguro y tampoco eran hermanos como para que la cuidara así que solo le quedaba pensar que en algún momento comenzó a verla como a una amiga y eso no era buena idea pues ambos saldrían lastimados al final. Sakamoto suspiro y decidió que era hora de pasar un poco de tiempo con su amigo Gintoki, un par de copas le harían bien.

 **Continuara~**

Y bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo ^^ la verdad es que tuve un par de problemas para escribirlo (aunque solo la parte Okikagu que fue la que escribí a lo ultimo xD) la parte Sakamutsu fue fácil de hacer como siempre pero el resto fue difícil pero lo logre *w* así que aprecio vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión como siempre hacéis ^^ como veréis Sakamoto avanza y despues la vuelve a liar cada vez mas pero al menos considera a Mutsu su amiga lo cual ya es un gran paso ^^ solo falta ver como seguirá todo :) bueno hasta el próximo capitulo bye~


	7. Cerveza y leche de fresa

Ese momento en el que me doy cuenta que ya llevo 7 capítulos xD

Gintama no me pertenece porque despues de un capitulo se me habrían acabado las bromas xD

 **30 citas con el enemigo**

 **Capitulo siete: Cerveza y leche de fresa**

El moreno pulso el botón verde en la pantalla y espero que el chico cogiera la llamada.

\- ¿Que quieres Tatsuma? - pregunto Gintoki molesto

\- No seas tan malo te llamo para saber si tenias tiempo para ir a tomar algo conmigo - dijo Sakamoto

\- Tienes que estar muy desesperado si me estas llamando - dedujo Gintoki

\- Así es - afirmo el moreno

\- Tu invitas - ordeno el de cabello plateado

\- Vale, quedamos en el bar de siempre en media hora - añadió Sakamoto

El moreno colgó el teléfono y miro por la ventana del coche nuevamente al edificio donde había visto desaparecer a la chica hacia unos minutos.

\- Me vendrá bien desahogarme - dijo Sakamoto para si mismo

El chico encendió el motor y fue hacia el bar donde siempre quedaba con Gintoki para beber algo y quejarse de sus problemas personales. A pesar de los trabajos de cada uno ellos se llevaban muy bien desde el momento en el que se conocieron y aunque peleaban muy a menudo podían contar el uno con el otro. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Sakamoto había llegado al bar así que aparco el coche y entro encontrándose con que su amigo ya lo estaba esperando allí.

\- Kintoki - dijo Sakamoto feliz y corriendo para abrazarlo mientras soltaba un par de lágrimas por la alegría

\- Es Gintoki idiota - grito Gintoki enfadado - Y no te me acerques con esa cara que me das miedo -

\- Eres muy malo - se quejo Sakamoto

\- ¿Y que te pasa ahora? - pregunto Gintoki molesto

\- ¿Eh? - dijo el moreno sin comprender

\- Que para que me llamaste a estas horas - explico el de cabellos plateados

\- Gintoki tengo un gran problema - dijo el moreno

\- ¿Y cuando no? Solo me llamas para quejarte, lo único bueno es que pagas tu las bebidas - añadió Gintoki

\- Mi padre me quiere desheredar y piensa dejarme limpiando suelos - explico Sakamoto

\- Algo habrás hecho aunque no te vendría mal para que se te fueran esos tontos aires de grandeza que tienes - se burlo Gintoki

\- Deberías ponerte de mi parte - se quejo el moreno

\- Sigue hablando y deja de quejarte - pidió Gintoki

\- Me propuso algo para que pudiera heredar la empresa - explico el mayor

\- Eso es genial ¿Entonces porque te quejas? - pregunto el de pelos plateados sin comprender

\- Tengo que casarme con una mujer - añadió el moreno

\- Esa es una buena broma - dijo Gintoki burlándose

\- No es una broma y ella no es cualquier mujer - añadió Sakamoto

\- ¿Quien es? - pregunto Gintoki curioso

\- La de la entrevista de matrimonio - dijo el moreno

\- ¿La que te golpeo y te tiro el vaso de agua encima? - pregunto Gintoki sin poder creerlo

\- La misma - afirmo el mayor

\- No te preocupes yo te ayudare - aseguro Gintoki muy serio

\- ¿Enserio? - pregunto Sakamoto esperanzado

\- Por supuesto por algo somos amigos, ¿Entonces prefieres una escoba o una fregona? - pregunto Gintoki

\- ¿Que clase de amigo eres? - pregunto Sakamoto enfadado

\- Soy sincero, es obvio que no tienes ninguna oportunidad de tener ninguna cita con ella - explico Sakata

\- Te equivocas, ya tuve varias aunque no se si se puedan llamar citas pero ese no es el problema - intento explicar el moreno pero fue interrumpido

\- ¿La embarazaste? - pregunto Gintoki muy serio

Sakamoto daba gracias a que en ese momento no estaba bebiendo o habría escupido todo.

\- Ya deja de decir estupideces - dijo el moreno molesto por la actitud de su amigo - El problema es que de alguna manera logre que ella se llevase un poco mejor conmigo pero al final lo eche todo a perder y ahora me odia aun mas y no se que hacer para que me perdone -

\- ¿Y si le regalas flores? - dio ideas Gintoki

\- Ya lo hice en otra ocasion y me las tiro a la cabeza y me obligo a arrodillarme ante ella - explico Sakamoto

\- Esa mujer es el demonio - comento el menor

\- Lo peor es que cuando no me odia puede comportarse como una chica dulce - añadió el moreno

\- ¿Dulce? Por lo que vi lo dudo mucho - dijo el de pelos plateados

\- ¿Tienes alguna otra idea? - pregunto Sakamoto

\- Lárgate a otro país y cámbiate el nombre - propuso Gintoki

\- Kintoki estoy siendo serio - se quejo el moreno

\- Como me llames una vez mas Kintoki te abandono y te buscas tu solo la solución a tus problemas - amenazo el menor

\- Esta bien tranquilo - dijo Sakamoto asustado ante la idea de tener que arreglar todo solo

\- ¿Y si le regalas un viaje? Cuando vuelva estará mas tranquila - dio otra idea Gintoki

\- Tengo menos de un mes para que acepte casarse conmigo - explico el moreno

\- ¿Un mes? ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? Entonces la única solución es esta - dijo Gintoki sacando un cuchillo de la mesa y dándoselo al chico - No fue un placer conocerte -

\- Al que le voy a cortar algo va a ser a ti como no te pongas serio ya ¿Y que es eso de que no fue un placer conocerme? - se quejo el moreno enfadado

\- Estoy intentando ayudar así que no te pongas agresivo - se defendió Sakata

\- Estoy desesperado Gintoki ella me odia - explico Sakamoto

\- ¿Sakamoto puede ser que tu estés enamorado de ella? - pregunto Gintoki sorprendido

El moreno lo miro como si ya hubiera bebido demasiado y estuviera teniendo alucinaciones.

\- Ni de broma, ya no la odio tanto y creo que podría considerarla una amiga pero el amor es algo completamente fuera de lugar ¿Crees que podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que ella esta a mi lado? Seguro que intentaría asesinarme mientras duermo - explico el moreno

\- Pues tienes que casarte con ella ¿Así que como piensas hacerlo? - pregunto Gintoki

\- Ni idea - añadió Sakamoto deprimido

\- ¿Y si le explicas lo de tu padre? - dio nuevamente otra idea Gintoki

\- Si lo llego a decir seria hombre muerto - dijo el mayor

\- Ya estoy harto de tus problemas - se quejo el de cabellos plateados - Camarera diez cartones de leche de fresa para llevar -

\- ¿Piensas abandonarme? - pregunto el moreno sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo

\- Por supuesto - afirmo Gintoki

\- Al menos bebamos algo un rato - pidió Sakamoto

\- Esta bien - dijo Gintoki a regañadientes

Una hora mas tarde el chico se arrepentiría de su decisión. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el moreno comenzó a beber una cerveza tras otra y cuando se dio cuanta era demasiado tarde, Sakamoto estaba durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa y murmurando tonterías.

\- ¿El muy imbécil se duerme y ahora me toca a mi llevarlo a su casa? Menudo marron, créeme Sakamoto que la próxima vez me tendrás que comprar cien cartones de leche de fresa si quieres que vuelva a quedar contigo - maldecía Gintoki

Al chico no le quedo de otra que cargar a Sakamoto, que pesaba un montón, a su espalda y llevarlo andando a su casa pues a esa hora ya no pasaban los trenes y no traía su teléfono consigo.

\- Esta me la pagas - aseguro Gintoki

Al día siguiente Sakamoto despertó y se revolvió entre las sabanas sin ganas de levantarse, la cabeza le dolía horrores y el tan solo intentar recordar lo que paso la noche anterior le resultaba doloroso así que se quedo unos minutos intentando que se le pasara pero al ver que no sucedía decidió levantarse para ir a por pastillas para el dolor de cabeza pero cuando se sentó en su cama miro el reloj de la mesita de noche y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

\- ¿Las dos de la tarde? - grito Sakamoto sorpendido - ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido? -

El primer pensamiento del chico fue vestirse corriendo e intentar pedirle a Mutsu una cita a pesar de lo tarde que era, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba muy enfadada y probablemente le gritaría y se ganaría algún golpe lo descarto. Ese día o lo que quedaba de el pensaba pasarlo tranquilamente en su casa intentando deshacerse de aquella resaca que quería partirle la cabeza en dos. Así que el chico fue a por sus pastillas y volvió a la cama intentando por un rato olvidar todo tipo de problemas y preocupaciones que pudiera tener. Cosa que no logro, despues de un rato en la cama intentando dormir su estomago decidió rugir pidiendo comida y el chico sin ganas tuvo que levantarse a intentar cocinar, el era bastante malo en ello y normalmente pediría comida de alguna tienda pero su dolor de cabeza no le permitía hablar por teléfono, así que el chico lleno una olla de agua y se hizo un poco de pasta, eso era algo que hasta el podía cocinar sin miedo alguno y cuando estuvo todo listo se sentó en el sofá a comer. Sakamoto prefería encender la televisión para sentirse al menos un poco acompañado pero con su dolor de cabeza no era una buena idea así que comió en silencio sintiéndose solo como hacia años que no se sentía y por primera vez en años se planteo lo que estaba haciendo con su vida. Desde que era un niño fue tratado como alguien especial solo por el dinero de su padre, fue a las mejores escuelas y aunque se metiera en líos los profesores no le castigaban por miedo a alguna represaría de parte de su padre, no era capaz de tener amigos verdaderos pues todos tenían miedo de hacerlo enfadar o lo utilizaban. Gracias a su apariencia y al dinero las mujeres se morían de ganas de que el les dedicara aunque fuera una mirada así que el las usaba como quería para despues no volverlas a ver. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era saber que su padre le daría algún día la empresa pero si no era así no le quedaría nada y aunque sabia que Gintoki era un buen amigo tenia miedo de que si se quedaba pobre el también se fuera de su lado al igual que todo el mundo. Por eso el necesitaba que Mutsu se casara con el pero en ese instante no podía evitar pensar si lo que hacia era realmente lo correcto, si la empresa era tan valiosa para el como para ser capaz de herirla, porque estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba haciendo. En ese instante el moreno se dio cuenta de que encima de la mesa se encontraba una nota y fue a leerla aunque por la letra ya sabia de quien era.

" Maldito idiota no me vuelvas a llamar para beber si despues tienes planeado emborracharte porque despues tengo que traerte yo y pesas una tonelada así que espero que tengas una gran resaca como castigo por tu comportamiento."

\- Que amable - dijo Sakamoto sarcásticamente mientras seguía leyendo la nota

" Así que déjate de lamentarte, porque estoy seguro de que lo estaras haciendo en este momento y arregla las cosas con la mujer demonio o si no cuando limpies suelos te prometo que pasare con los pies llenos de barro para molestarte por lo que mas te vale hacer algo con tu vida.

Gintoki con G así que apréndete ya mi nombre"

Sakamoto comenzó a reír a carcajadas al final el chico había logrado animarlo un poco y ahora estaba seguro de que iba a pedir perdón a Mutsu e insistir hasta que lograra que ella lo perdonara.

 **Continuara~**

Listo *w* hasta aquí llego el capitulo de hoy ^^ espero que os gustara :) la verdad es que no hubo mucha acción entre las parejas Okikagu y Sakamutsu (por no decir que ninguna) pero tocaba hablar sobre los sentimientos de Sakamoto y meterme un poco con el (lo cual fue divertido) xD ¿Porque con amigos como Gintoki quien necesita enemigos? Bueno si os gusto el capitulo podéis dejarme un review y yo estaré encantada *w* eso es todo bye~


	8. El teléfono del amor

Hola ^^ aquí esta el nuevo capitulo así que os dejo leer *w*

Gintama no me pertenece por mas que me gustaría xD

 **30 citas con el enemigo**

 **Capitulo ocho: El teléfono del amor**

La chica despertó temprano como todos los días y se vistió rápidamente para poder ir a desayunar, el desayuno de la chica consistía en una tostada con mermelada y un café para lograr despertarse del todo. Una vez que acabo el desayuno fue a la empresa para ayudar a Umibozu con el papeleo, eso era en lo que consistía su día a día hasta que conocio a cierto moreno que puso toda su vida patas arriba. La chica sabia que el día anterior habían tenido una pelea bastante mala y que el le había dicho que la odiaba a lo que ella tampoco se quedo atrás y le respondió lo mismo aunque no fuera del todo cierto. Mutsu creía empezar a conocer al moreno así que sabia que a pesar de haber discutido el día anterior el iría a buscarla igualmente y la llevaría a rastras si hacia falta pero ella estaba preparada para hacerle el día difícil. Mientras pensaba como deshacerse del chico fue a la oficina de Umibozu para entregarle los papeles que había terminado la noche anterior aprovechando que necesitaba distraerse y el papeleo le vino perfecto. La chica llamo a la puerta de la oficina del hombre y cuando recibió una respuesta entro.

\- ¿Mutsu que haces todavía aquí? - pregunto Umibozu sorprendido de ver a Mutsu allí

\- Ayer termine los papeles que necesitas para la reunión de hoy así que vine a traertelos personalmente - explico la chica como si fuera obvio

\- No hacia falta, podrías haberlos dejado en la entrada - dijo Umibozu con miedo de interrumpir la cita de la chica por los papeles

\- Prefería hacerlo de esta manera - añadió ella

\- Bueno no te preocupes que ya tengo todo listo así que ve a divertirte - pidió Umibozu con una sonrisa

\- ¿Divertirme? - pregunto Mutsu confundida

\- Así es, me dijo un pajarito que llevas varios días teniendo citas - explico el hombre sonriendo

\- ¿Y el pajarito tiene cabellos naranjas y adicción por el Sukonbu? - pregunto Mutsu sabiendo la respuesta

\- Podría ser - admitió el mayor

\- Pues yo se de un viejo Halcón que revelo el sitio donde Kagura y yo entrenamos tiro con arco - dijo Mutsu haciendo incomodar al hombre

Umibozu comenzó a silbar e intento evadir la mirada de la chica pero al ver que no funcionaba tuvo que dar una explicación.

\- Parece que me pillaste - admitió Umibozu finalmente

\- ¿Y que tienes que decir a tu defensa? - pregunto la morena exigiendo una explicación a su comportamiento

\- Ese chico realmente esta interesado en ti - dijo el hombre volviéndose serio de golpe

Mutsu sintió una sensación extraña pero no le hizo caso.

\- Te equivocas - replicó Mutsu sin ganas de tocar ese tema

\- Lo hiciste arrodillarse y lo hizo, lo humillaste varias veces y sigue buscandote, ese chico de verdad merece un premio por aguantarte tanto - dijo Umibozu insistiendo con el tema

\- ¿Me estas llamando insoportable? - pregunto Mutsu fingiendo estar ofendida

\- Tu sabes bien que eres muy buena pero cuando te lo propones puedes llegar a ser un demonio - explico el hombre intentando no herir sus sentimientos

\- Lo se - dijo Mutsu pensando que el hombre tenia toda la razón con respecto a su comportamiento

\- Y no te culpo de nada, se por lo que pasaste y estas perfectamente tal y como eres y por eso me alegra tanto que el también te quiera tal y como eres - añadió Umibozu defendiendo a la chica demostrándole que no le molestaba como era

\- Pero - intento quejarse la chica pero fue interrumpida por el mayor

\- Mira la hora que es - dijo Umibozu mirando su reloj de muñeca alarmado - Voy a llegar tarde a la reunión así que tu tomate el día libre y disfruta la cita -

\- No es una cita - se quejo Mutsu

\- Como tu digas - dijo Umibozu sin escucharla mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la llevaba fuera de la oficina para poder irse a la reunión

La chica vio como Umibozu se alejaba a toda velocidad por el pasillo mientras ella se quedo quieta pensando que debería hacer. Si huía a un lugar donde Sakamoto no pudiera encontrarla tendría un poco de tranquilidad pero si se quedaba tendría que discutir nuevamente con el chico y aunque no quisiera lo acabaría perdonando.

\- ¿Que debería hacer? - dijo Mutsu para si misma

En ese instante pasaron por la cabeza de la chica las palabras del chico el día anterior "Eres una cobarde y yo odio a los cobardes". Mutsu respiro hondo y tomo una decisión. Por primera vez no intentaría huir de moreno, lo esperaría en la entrada y cuando el viniera aclararían las cosas como dos adultos responsables. Y así lo hizo, la chica se sentó en un banco en la entrada con su libro favorito, tampoco quería que el chico pensara que lo estaba esperando especialmente. Mutsu comenzó a leer una pagina tras otra hasta que fueron capítulos y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la chica había terminado de leer el libro entero. Con un suspiro lo cerro y miro al gran reloj que estaba colgado en la entrada y que marcaba las cuatro en punto. Llevaba seis horas esperando a que el moreno apareciera pero este parecía haberse tomado en serio lo de que lo odiaba así que no querría volverla a ver. ¿Que otra explicación podría haber? Mutsu sabia que debería alegrarse por eso porque ella llevaba días intentando quitárselo de encima pero algo en su interior le decía que eso no era bueno. De repente la chica comenzó a preocuparse aun mas ¿Y si había tenido un accidente? El chico era bastante distraído cuando quería así que a lo mejor no presto atención y ahora estaba gravemente herido.

\- ¿Que debería hacer? No tengo su teléfono pero podría preguntar por el en su empresa ¿Y si coge Sakamoto el teléfono? - dijo Mutsu para si misma sin saber que decisión tomar

La chica no paraba de darle vueltas a la posibilidad de que algo malo le sucediera al chico y no sabia que hacer, hasta que finalmente decidió llamar, desde una cabina por si acaso. La chica salio a la calle y se metió en la primera cabina libre que encontró y solo pudo agradecer de que no las hubieran retirado pues ella siempre era la primera en quejarse de las cabinas porque hoy en día todos tenían teléfono móvil. En la cabina se encontraba una guía telefónica y la chica la abrió en busca de la tan famosa empresa Kaientai donde podría preguntar por Sakamoto. Mutsu marco el numero y espero a que alguien contestara.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo ayudarle? - dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono

\- Hola... yo llamaba para saber si se encuentra Sa... digo Tatsuma - explico Mutsu nerviosa y un poco avergonzada por casi llamar al chico por su nombre cuando llamaba a la empresa

\- El señor Tatsuma no se encuentra en este momento disponible - respondió la mujer que estaba al teléfono

Mutsu se sintió aliviada por un segundo y despues sintió vergüenza por llamar por algo tan estúpido.

\- ¿Quiere que le deje un mensaje? - pregunto la mujer al ver el silencio que se había establecido

Mutsu estuvo tentada de decirle que le pasara como mensaje al chico que no se le ocurriera ir a buscarla nunca pero le pareció muy infantil y no quería que el chico supiera que había llamado.

\- Como si quisiera dejarle un mensaje a el - dijo Mutsu nerviosa y sin decir mas colgó el teléfono

Ella nunca colgaría a nadie así pero estaba nerviosa de que pudiera pillarla así que se le olvido la educación que tenia por unos minutos.

Al otro lado de la linea la mujer se preguntaba que había sido eso y por si acaso anoto en un papel que una chica rara había estado preguntando por el director Yuusuke y le informaría para que tuviera cuidado pues la mujer parecía una acosadora o algo así.

Mutsu salio de la cabina e intento tranquilizarse pero no duro mucho.

\- Mucchi - dijo Kagura detrás de ella y asustando a la morena - ¿Te asuste? Eso es raro -

\- Yo... estaba perdida en mis pensamientos - confeso Mutsu avergonzada

\- ¿El idiota te hizo algo malo? - pregunto la niña molesta

\- Hoy no lo vi en todo el día así que - explico la morena sin poder evitar dejar salir un tono de decepción en su voz

\- Que raro el sádico no me dijo nada al respecto - comento Kagura

\- ¿Sougo vino a buscarte? - pregunto Mutsu asombrada de que el chico si había aparecido mientras que Sakamoto no daba señales de vida

\- Así es - dijo la menor sin comprender a que venia la pregunta

Mutsu sintió un poco de envidia de que las cosas entre Kagura y Sougo fueran tan fáciles.

\- Le di su merecido a ese idiota - dijo Kagura orgullosa de su fuerza

Bueno de que las cosas fueran algo mejor entre ella y Sakamoto.

\- ¿Te apetece un helado? - pregunto Mutsu cambiando de tema

\- Comida - dijo Kagura feliz y con ojos brillantes

Eso le subiría un poco el animo, siempre que Mutsu pasaba tiempo con Kagura se encontraba mejor, ella era su amiga, su familia y se llevaban muy bien.

\- ¿Kagura que te parecería irte de vacaciones conmigo por un tiempo? - pregunto la morena de golpe

\- ¿Enserio? Genial - acepto Kagura encantada de poder pasar mas tiempo con su querida hermana pero no entendía porque se le ocurrió esa idea de repente - ¿Pero porque dices eso ahora? -

\- Creo que me haría bien cambiar de aires y si tu estas cerca podemos divertirnos juntas - explico Mutsu intentando que Kagura no se diera cuenta de su verdadero motivo para irse de allí

\- Vale hoy le preguntaremos a papi - dijo la chica bastante feliz

\- Seguro que se quejara por no poder venir con nosotras - añadió Mutsu imaginando la cara del hombre ante la noticia

Mutsu se animo un poco despues de hablar con Kagura y aunque sabia que estaba siendo cobarde y huyendo prefería hacerlo así antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, nada bueno saldría de juntarse con Sakamoto Tatsuma y ella lo sabia.

Al llegar la noche un hombre de traje bajo del coche y entro en su casa bastante cansado.

\- ¿Padre? - pregunto Sakamoto sorprendido ante la presencia del hombre en la casa

\- ¿De que te asombras tanto? - pregunto Yuusuke colgando su chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada

\- Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que llegues tan temprano, o de que llegues - explico Sakamoto

La verdad es que aunque ambos vivieran juntos se veían muy poco pues el hombre estaba tan ocupado con su trabajo que solía pasar las noches y todo momento libre en la oficina mientras Sakamoto estaba tan acostumbrado a la soledad que le parecía vivir solo.

\- Pues hoy acabe temprano y te traje una buena noticia - dijo Yuusuke de buen humor

\- ¿Cual? - pregunto Sakamoto sorprendido por que lo que su padre podría decirle

\- La mujer a la que estas intentando cortejar llamo a la oficina hoy preguntando por mi - revelo al fin la noticia el mayor

\- ¿Mutsu? ¿Pero porque te llamaría a ti? - pregunto Sakamoto temiéndose lo peor

\- Según me dijo la recepcionista una mujer que parecía extraña llamo por teléfono preguntando por Tatsuma y no quiso dejar ningún mensaje - informo Yuusuke

\- Por lo de extraña podría ser pero ella nunca llamaría y menos a ti - dijo Sakamoto un poco inseguro

\- Yo creo que ella quería preguntar por ti pero olvido el hecho de que ambos somos Tatsuma - explico el mayor - Seguro que hoy la trataste tan bien en la cita que querría agradecerte pero deberías darle tu teléfono para ello pues no me hace mucha gracia que tengáis vuestras llamadas de enamorados por el teléfono de la oficina -

\- Hoy no fui a verla, nosotros discutimos ayer y yo no me sentía hoy con fuerzas para ir a verla - dijo Sakamoto evitando el tema de su resaca y la hora a la que despertó

\- Ya veo, pues a lo mejor ella te echaba de menos o quería disculparse - añadió el mayor intentando aclarar la duda de su hijo

\- ¿Mutsu disculpándose? Eso seria el fin del mundo y seguro que ella no me echaba de menos, si llamo seria para amenazarme y que no la visitara mas - dijo Sakamoto desanimado

\- Parece que sigues teniendo problemas con la chica y yo que pensaba que despues de lo de el consejo que te di de invitarla a cenar todo marchaba sobre ruedas - añadió Yuusuke sorprendido por lo que le estaba costando a su hijo el poder enamorar a la chica

\- Cada vez que hago un avance la acabo liando y tengo que empezar nuevamente de cero - explico Sakamoto cada vez mas desanimado

\- Así es el amor hijo - informo el mayor intentando quitarle importancia al asunto

\- Yo no la amo - aseguro Sakamoto - Solo hago esto para poder heredar la empresa -

\- ¿Y te casarías con ella solo por eso? - pregunto Yuusuke pensando que su hijo no seria tan cabezota para hacer algo así solo porque el se lo ordeno

Sakamoto dudo, ya no estaba tan seguro de nada de lo que hacia pero si le decía lo contrario a su padre probablemente lo tomaría a mal así que tuvo que mentir.

\- Si - confirmo Sakamoto los temores de su padre

Yuusuke suspiro y lo miro con desaprobación.

\- ¿Que tengo que hacer contigo? - dijo el hombre decepcionado por la respuesta de su hijo

\- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto el menor confundido por la actitud de su padre

\- Ya lo sabrás con el tiempo o eso espero - dijo Yuusuke abandonando la habitación y dejando al chico con un montón de dudas sin respuestas

 **Continuara~~**

Y hasta aquí el capitulo ^^ espero que os gustara *w* quería escribir el punto de vista de Mutsu cuando Sakamoto no la fue a visitar por culpa de su resaca y en el próximo capitulo habrá mas problemas *insertar musica tétrica* un nuevo personaje aparecera xD así que esperad con ganas el siguiente capitulo ^^


	9. ¿Enemigo o amigo?

Y como no podía dejaros mucho tiempo con la intriga os traigo el nuevo capitulo así que disfrutarlo *w*

Gintama no me pertenece o al menos no en esta vida xD

 **30 citas con el enemigo**

 **Capitulo nueve: ¿Enemigo o amigo?**

El moreno se preparo mentalmente para que le gritaran y quizás ganarse algún golpe y temiendo a la chica entro en la empresa. El chico no sabia que escusa darle por no visitarla el día anterior y estaba seguro que ella estaría muy molesta pero no se pudo preparar para lo que estaba viendo. Mutsu estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba con un chico de cabellos naranjas que llevaba una trenza. Sakamoto se quedo parado en la entrada sin saber que hacer, por una parte no pudo evitar pensar que Mutsu tenia una sonrisa hermosa y por otra parte odiaba que esa sonrisa no se la hubiera mostrado nunca, ella le había sonreído un par de veces pero no había comparación a lo feliz que se veía en ese momento. ¿Quien era ese chico con el que parecía tener tanta confianza? En ese instante el chico de la trenza le puso una mano en la cabeza a Mutsu mientras le revolvía los pelos a lo que la chica reacciono inflando sus mejillas y viéndose adorable según el moreno. ¿Porque se dejaba tocar de esa manera por aquel chico? Ella nunca le dejaba acercarse tanto a el. Sakamoto no pudo observar la escena mas así que se acerco sin que ninguno notara su presencia y agarro la mano que el chico tenia en la cabeza de Mutsu con fuerza.

\- Te agradecería que no la tocaras - dijo Sakamoto con tono amenazante

Mutsu miro a Sakamoto sorprendida como si acabara de ver un fantasma mientras que el chico a su lado miro al moreno como a una mosca molesta.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Quien te crees que eres para decir si me puede tocar o no? - se quejo Mutsu enfadada por lo que el chico acababa de decir

Sakamoto se molesto al escuchar eso por parte de la chica pero al ver como el chico de la trenza sonreía con malicia y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros el moreno sintió como le hervía la sangre.

\- ¿Kamui que haces? - pregunto Mutsu cuando el chico paso su brazo por sus hombros

El nombrado sonrió mas y Mutsu comprendio que estaba intentando molestar al moreno y no le pareció una mala idea.

\- ¿Se puede saber que asuntos tienes con Mutsu? - pregunto Kamui mirando a Sakamoto de arriba a abajo como si lo estuviera sometiendo a algún tipo de prueba

\- Yo... ella a mi... aparta tus sucias manos de ella - dijo Sakamoto tartamudeando por los nervios que le causaba aquel hombre que se tomaba tanta confianza con la chica

Mutsu intentaba aguantar la risa pues la situación era bastante graciosa, Sakamoto estaba... ¿Celoso? No podía ser, pero desde luego eso era algo bastante raro de ver y como el no fue a visitarla el día anterior era la hora de que Mutsu se vengara un poco.

\- ¿Como te atreves a decir algo así sobre Kamui? - dijo Mutsu siguiéndole el juego al chico

\- Yo creía que tu no querías que las personas se te acercaran pero parece que no tienes ningún problema en acercarte a quien tu quieras - soltó el moreno dolido

\- Mutsu sabe elegir perfectamente quien se le acerca y quien no - añadió Kamui con una mirada fría

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe yo a ti como nadie se te va a volver a acercar? - pregunto Sakamoto explotando por la rabia que le causaba esa situación

\- No eres capaz - provoco aun mas el menor

\- Ok ya es suficiente vosotros dos - dijo Mutsu metiéndose en medio de ambos chicos - Sakamoto lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no tiene nada que ver contigo y tu Kamui ya llevaste la broma demasiado lejos -

\- ¿Broma? - pregunto Sakamoto confundido mientras su enfado quedaba olvidado

En ese momento apareció Umibozu viendo al grupo y decidió unirse pues según el parecían divertirse.

\- Hijo que bien que ya llegaste - dijo Umibozu con una gran sonrisa saludando al chico

Kamui puso mala cara y lo miro con asco.

\- No te acerques a mi calvo - soltó Kamui con mal humor

\- No seas tan cruel - se quejo el hombre ofendido mientras que se señalo la cabeza - Además de que este sera tu futuro -

Kamui sintió un escalofrió y se negó a aceptar aquel trágico futuro.

\- Ni de broma yo pienso tener siempre pelo - dijo Kamui como si diciéndolo en voz alta lo ayudara a hacerlo realidad

\- ¿Eres su hijo? - pregunto Sakamoto sin comprender la conversación del todo

\- Tu eres bastante lento - añadió Kamui insultando al moreno que todavía no acababa de caerle bien

\- No me insultes - se quejo Sakamoto molesto - Entonces eres el hermano de Mutsu -

\- Hermano adoptivo - corrigió la morena antes de que pudieran añadir algo mas

\- Deja de corregir cuando digan esas cosas - se quejo Kamui tirando a Mutsu de las mejillas mientras ella intentaba soltarse - Para mi eres tan hermana como Kagura incluso mas familia que el calvo idiota -

\- Un poco mas de respeto hacia tu padre ¿Y que es eso de calvo idiota? - pregunto Umibozu nuevamente ofendido por los insultos de su hijo

\- Bueno yo no tengo ganas de aguantar toda esta... conversación así que vamos Mutsu - dijo Sakamoto queriendo desaparecer rápido de allí y poder volver a sentirse en su propio terreno

\- Mutsu no va a ningún lado - explico Kamui muy serio

\- ¿Quien eres tu para decir eso? - pregunto el moreno molesto nuevamente con el chico

\- Su hermano como ya sabes - respondió Kamui desafiante - Así que me gustaría saber las intenciones que tienes hacia ella -

\- ¿Intenciones? - pregunto Sakamoto sorprendido por tal pregunta

\- Kamui esta bien - dijo Mutsu interrumpiendo a ambos chicos - Las intenciones que el tenga no podrían importarme menos no es como si fuera a lograr algo -

\- Te estaré vigilando muy de cerca y como hagas algo a Mutsu sufrirás las consecuencias - añadió el chico mirando a Sakamoto con mala cara mientras lo señalaba con un dedo

Sakamoto sintió un escalofrió ¿Que demonios le pasaba a ese chico? Parecía estar muy mal de la cabeza.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas - pidió Mutsu al moreno

Umibozu comprendio lo que la chica quería y se llevo a rastras a Kamui mientras que este soltaba maldiciones hacia Sakamoto.

\- Si tanto quieres preocuparte por tus hermanas deberías preocuparte por Kagura pues un extraño chico lleva unos días visitándola y- comenzó a decir Umibozu intentando desviar el tema a uno que le importara un poco mas pues Mutsu sabia defenderse sola pero ¿Y Kagura?

El mayor no pudo acabar la frase pues su hijo salio corriendo en busca del chico que se atrevía a acercarse a su hermana. Umibozu recordaba que en su época adolescente discutieron mucho y el joven parecía odiarlo a el y a su hermana pero con el tiempo y con la ayuda de un nuevo amigo de su hijo, un tal Abuto si no mal recuerda, el chico logro tranquilizarse y volvió a ser el mismo hermano sobreprotector que era cuando era un niño. Cuando un año mas tarde Mutsu se unió a la familia Umibozu tuvo miedo por la reacción del chico hacia ella pero al ver que Kagura y Mutsu se llevaban tan bien el chico comenzó a verla como a su hermana y así acabaron las cosas.

\- Lo mejor sera que hablemos fuera de la empresa - explico Mutsu mirando a la gente pasar a su alrededor

\- Eso significa que piensas gritarme y golpearme pero no quieres hacer un escandalo aquí - dedujo Sakamoto aceptando su destino

\- Así es - afirmo la chica aunque no tenia intenciones de golpearlo pero un poco de miedo para escarmentar no le vendría mal

Ambos fueron a una plaza un poco alejada de la empresa y se sentaron en unos bancos que había allí.

\- ¿Y entonces de que querías hablar? - pregunto Sakamoto muy serio

\- Ayer yo tuve un día muy agradable y productivo sin tu presencia - mintió la chica

\- ¿Me echaste de menos? - pregunto el moreno ignorando el comentario de la chica

\- ¿Porque debería hacerlo? - dijo Mutsu haciéndose la dura cosa que no funciono

Sakamoto sonrió, la tenia donde quería.

\- No se yo pensaba que al tener tangas ganas de verme como para ser capaz de llamar a la empresa preguntando por mi me habrías echado de menos aunque fuera un poco - explico Sakamoto con una sonrisa en su cara mientras veía como la chica se quedaba inmóvil por la impresión

Lo sabia, el chico sabia que fue ella quien llamo y ahora lo estaba usando en su contra. Mutsu quería huir lo mas lejos que pudiera, lo cual hubiera hecho ayer si Umibozu no le diera anoche la gran noticia de que Kamui llegaría a visitarlas de sorpresa ese día.

\- Yo no te echaba de menos - dijo Mutsu muy seria

\- Mentirosa ¿Que tanto te cuesta decir la verdad? - pregunto Sakamoto molesto por la poca sinceridad de la chica

\- Es la verdad, no quiero que me visites y nunca la quise, solo molestas y acabamos discutiendo pero de alguna manera ayer yo... me preocupe - confeso Mutsu realmente avergonzada - Todos los días vienes da igual lo que haga para que me odies y ayer no lo hiciste así que pensé que habías tenido un accidente o algo -

Sakamoto se dio cuenta de que la chica tenia miedo a perder a las personas que quería o en ese caso que conocia y por eso se asusto cuando el la comprendio la ultima vez.

\- No pienso morir - aseguro el chico con una sonrisa - No te dejare sola, yo no soy tu padre y tampoco puedo asegurarte que es lo que pasara en el futuro pero tu siempre me tendrás a tu lado cuando me necesites, quiero que seas capaz de confiar en mi, que me veas como tu amigo en lugar de un enemigo -

Mutsu sintió que esas palabras eran lo que quería escuchar desde hacia mucho tiempo, la tranquilizo de una manera que era incapaz de describir y todo su enfado se esfumo.

\- Odio que hagas eso ¿Lo sabes? Que creas que sabes todo sobre mi y que digas las palabras que quiero oír como si fueras capaz de leer mi mente - se quejo Mutsu por lo mucho que el chico la conocia ya

Sakamoto sonrió y Mutsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿Su sonrisa había sido siempre tan hermosa?

\- AHAHAHA - comenzó a reír el chico haciendo que Mutsu pensara de nuevo que su risa sonaba fatal - Si pudiera leer tu mente ¿Crees que habría tenido tantos problemas? -

\- Y los seguirás teniendo, que seamos amigos no significa que me comporte diferente - explico Mutsu con una pequeña sonrisa

Sakamoto se sorprendió y se quedo mirando a Mutsu como si hubiera sido una alucinación.

\- Esto no me lo esperaba, Mutsu admitiendo que somos amigos si lo llego a saber me traigo una grabadora - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa que casi logra sonrojar a la chica

\- Imbécil - añadió la chica sonriendo sin poderlo evitar

\- ¿Entonces donde te gustaría ir para celebrar nuestra amistad? - pregunto Sakamoto queriendo saber su opinión

\- Sorpréndeme - dijo Mutsu sin tener ninguna idea de donde querría ir así que confió en la elección del chico

\- ¿Estas segura de que quieres algo así? - pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa malévola

\- Retiro lo dicho me das miedo mejor elijo yo - añadió Mutsu rápidamente arrepintiéndose de su decisión

\- Muy tarde ahora es mi turno - dijo Sakamoto riéndose mientras Mutsu temía por el sitio que el chico eligiera

Mientras tanto un poco mas alejado de allí se encontraban dos jóvenes peleando como desde hacia días era costumbre.

\- Hoy me vengare por tu victoria de ayer - dijo Sougo con una sonrisa que nada bueno podía significar

\- Inténtalo pero ambos sabemos que no eres capaz - le reto la chica burlándose

El chico había tenido problemas desde que Kagura lo golpeo en la cabeza, no es como si se hubiera quedado mas tonto, es mas como si una parte extraña dentro de el hubiera despertado en aquel momento, hasta entonces lo único que al chico le importaban eran las peleas y dinero para poder tener una buena vida pero desde que vio las reacciones de la chica ante su cercanía no pudo evitar pensar que quería ponerla nerviosa, verla sonrojarse, tartamudear por su presencia y como no, besarla. Gracias a esos pensamientos el chico estaba teniendo serios problemas para seguirle el ritmo a la chica en las peleas y estaba perdiendo demasiado para su gusto, lo único bueno es que cuando la chica lo golpeaba su instinto se despertaba y olvidaba todo lo que tenia en la cabeza, hasta que la chica ponía alguna cara que lo hacia recordar todo de nuevo. Sougo no se fijaba mucho en las mujeres, para el siempre había cosas mas importantes y por eso que tuviera esa extraña sensación siempre que se encontraba cerca de Kagura lo ponía de los nervios y mas aun cuando la chica no era nada femenina.

\- Si no te concentras en la pelea te golpeare - advirtió Kagura al chico que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

En ese momento Sougo perdió lo poco que le quedaba de cordura y avanzo a toda velocidad ante la chica que creyendo que la quería golpear intento defenderse pero para su sorpresa lo único que fue atacado fueron sus labios. Sougo sujeto la cabeza de la chica con una mano mientras retenía sus manos con la otra por miedo a que lo golpeara como la otra vez que intento acercarse a ella. Para sorpresa del chico Kagura se quedo inmóvil facilitándole el trabajo al moreno que se sentía en la gloria. Cuando el chico creía que fue demasiado se separo pero nunca se espero lo que aconteció.

\- E-Era m primer beso maldito sádico - dijo Kagura pegándole un rodillazo a Sougo que probablemente evitaría que este pudiera tener descendencia

Sougo cayo al suelo sin fuerzas mientras un par de lágrimas se le caían debido al dolor mientras que Kagura se iba de allí echa una furia.

\- Maldita china me da igual lo mucho que me gustara besarte lo que me hiciste lo pagaras - amenazo Sougo pero la chica no lo escucho

Kagura entro corriendo a la empresa con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin comprender porque el chico haría algo así ni porque ella no se defendió antes. Su corazón que no quería parar de latir a toda velocidad parecía querer darle la respuesta pero la chica no le hizo caso.

\- ¿Kagura? - pregunto Kamui sorprendido de ver a su hermana correr de tal manera - Tienes mala cara ¿Estas bien? -

\- Hermano el sádico hizo cosas obscenas conmigo - dijo Kagura sin saber lo que aquello significaba

Kamui sintió unas ganas de matar incontrolables ante lo que su pequeña e indefensa hermanita le dijo y salio de la empresa dispuesto a desmembrar lenta y dolorosamente al malnacido que le hizo algo así a su hermana.

 **Continuara~~**

Se va a liar en el próximo capitulo xD seguro que Kamui matara a Sougo y yo me tendré que preocupar de buscarle un reemplazo al sádico xD Ok ahora enserio las cosas van avanzando para ambas parejas así que solo falta esperar a la matanza de el próximo capitulo xD Dicho esto bye~


	10. Peleas, hospitales y encuentros

La inspiración se me fue así que tarde un montón en escribir este capitulo T^T aun así espero que os guste :)

Gintama no me pertenece o a nadie le gustaría xD

 **30 citas con el enemigo**

 **Capitulo diez : Peleas, hospitales y encuentros predestinados**

Sougo seguía tendido en el suelo sin comprender la que se avecinaba, cuando vio a un chico de cabellos naranjas aproximarse con un aura asesina y como el moreno podía oler el peligro en el ambiente se levanto antes de que el chico llegara a donde el estaba.

\- ¿Tu eres al que le dicen el sádico? - pregunto Kamui con odio puro en su voz

\- La única que me dice así es la china - dijo Sougo

\- Muy bien, entonces supongo que eres tu el que hizo semejantes cosas inmorales a mi hermana - anuncio Kamui crujiendo sus dedos

\- ¿Que yo hice que? Espera creo que te estas confundiendo - explico Sougo confuso

\- Yo no me equivoco así que deja de mentir porque tu sentencia de muerte esta firmada - añadió el chico de la trenza

\- Estas peor que la china de la cabeza pero no te preocupes que yo nunca rechazo una pelea y menos si el contrincante parece fuerte, esto va a ser divertido - dijo Sougo con una de sus típicas sonrisas

\- Te haré pedazos escoria - grito Kamui sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia

El moreno apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el puñetazo de Kamui pues el se había abalanzado con todas sus fuerzas contra Sougo, intentando acabar con el de un solo golpe.

\- Por lo que veo no te contienes - dijo Sougo intentando ganar tiempo para pensar en algo pues si el golpe le hubiera dado su cráneo estaría hecho pedazos

\- Ni pienso hacerlo, cuando acabe contigo no habrá nada ni nadie capaz de ayudarte - explico Kamui mientras sonreía de manera sádica

Sougo supo entonces que no podía dejarse alcanzar o acabaría muy mal pero si seguía esquivando los ataques llegaría el momento en el que se cansaría y no seria capaz de moverse mas así que cambio de estrategia y comenzó a atacarlo, si no le dejaba tiempo para atacarlo no podría hacer nada y si el lo noqueaba primero estaría fuera de peligro. Pero era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, el chico no tenia ningún punto débil donde pudiera atacar y estaba seguro de que todo eso de la pelea ya no era un juego ni por saber quien era mas fuerte, el chico quería matarlo de verdad y por primera vez en su vida Sougo vio la posibilidad de huir como algo bueno, el no quería morir a manos de un psicópata que creía que matar a alguien hoy en día era algo bueno.

\- ¿No crees que te estas pasando un poco? Porque no hablamos las cosas y- intento calmar las cosas el moreno

Mientras el moreno intentaba solucionar las cosas el chico lo golpeo en el brazo con toda su fuerza y Sougo solo pudo reaccionar cuando escucho un fuerte crujido y se retiro lo mas lejos posible mientras comenzaba a sentir un dolor insoportable en su brazo.

\- Me partiste el brazo - grito Sougo furioso - ¿Que narices te pasa? -

\- Eso es lo mínimo por hacerle eso a mi hermana - explico furioso Kamui

\- Que yo no hice nada - dijo nuevamente Sougo harto de repetir lo mismo

\- Eso no es lo que dijo ella - añadió Kamui

\- ¿Que es lo que pasa aquí? - pregunto Umibozu muy serio interrumpiendo a los chicos

El hombre escucho gritos en la calle y cuando fue a mirar se encontró con Kagura que le dijo que Kamui iba a matar a aquel chico así que fue a aclarar las cosas.

\- El merece morir - dijo Kamui mirando con odio a Sougo

Umibozu se acerco a su hijo y le pego una colleja que dejo a todos asombrados.

\- ¿No se supone que ya habías dejado atrás tu época de pelear con cualquiera? - pregunto Umibozu enfadado por el comportamiento de su hijo

\- El se aprovecho de Kagura y ahora lo haré pagar por ello - explico Kamui como si eso fuera una escusa

\- ¿Kagura que te hizo este chico? - pregunto el mayor a su hija para así poder aclarar las dudas

\- El me b-beso - explico Kagura avergonzada por tener que decir eso frente a su padre y hermano

\- ¿Algo mas? - pregunto Umibozu sin cambiar su tono de voz

\- ¿Te parece poco? - pregunto Kamui molesto

\- Nada mas - dijo la chica

\- ¿Entonces porque no lo arregláis entre vosotros? - pregunto el hombre intentando buscar la mejor solución posible a aquel conflicto además de que el sabia que para un chico es normal molestar a la chica que le gusta para así llamar su atención

\- Ni de broma dejo a mi hermana con este pervertido - grito enfadado el chico con complejo de hermana

\- ¿Quieres que te mande de vuelta a otro internado fuera del país? - amenazo Umibozu sabiendo que eso asustaría a su hijo

\- Yo... quizás malentendí la situación - dijo Kamui intentando tragarse su orgullo para así no tener que abandonar el país

\- Bueno ahora pide perdón y- pidió el mayor

\- ¿Acaso creéis que pidiendo perdón mi brazo se va a curar? El desgraciado me partió el brazo y ahora tiene que pagar por ello - grito Sougo furioso

\- Esta bien te pagare una indemnización por las molestias y daños que mi hijo te causo - explico Umibozu

\- Yo no quiero dinero yo quiero partirle a el el brazo para que sepa lo que se siente - dijo Sougo muy serio queriéndole partir el brazo a Kamui

\- No seas infantil - regaño Umibozu separando a ambos - Lo primero sera que te llevemos al hospital y despues hablaremos de como arreglamos el asunto -

A regañadientes el moreno tuvo que aceptar pues su brazo le dolía horrores y no estaba seguro de aguantar mucho mas aquel dolor así que junto a los tres locos como el pensaba se subió a el coche del mayor y se dejo llevar al hospital donde lo curarían. Una vez en el hospital Sougo se quedo solo mientras le pusieron una escayola y el médico hablaba en el pasillo con Umibozu pero sin que Kamui o el hombre se dieran cuenta la chica se coló en la habitación.

\- ¿Como estas? - pregunto Kagura sintiéndose un poco culpable pero no quería admitirlo

\- ¿Tu que crees? - pregunto Sougo molesto

\- Todo esto fue tu culpa por besarme - respondió ella intentando justificar lo sucedido

\- Tu fuiste la que le dijiste yo que se que a tu hermano - se quejo el moreno

\- Y tu peleaste con el así que no es mi culpa - anuncio Kagura quitándose el problema de encima

\- ¿Acaso quieres empezar una pelea? - pregunto Sougo cada vez mas enfadado

\- Ni que fueras capaz de golpearme con tu brazo de esa manera - añadió Kagura burlándose

Y así la chica hizo explotar la bomba o en este caso la paciencia del chico por lo que el se le tiro encima para golpearla mientras ella se defendía. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta estaban atemorizando a todos en el hospital mientras que las enfermeras intentaban hacerlos parar sin resultado alguno y Umibozu y Kamui ni siquiera querían meterse pues sabían que no serviría de nada y solo acabarían pagando aun mas cosas rotas así que a regañadientes Kamui acepto la oferta de su padre de llevarlo de vuelta a la oficina en el coche mientras dejaba a su hermana a su suerte aunque en el fondo deseaba que dejara al moreno incapaz de volver a moverse.

Mientras tanto en la otra punta de la ciudad dos jóvenes intentaban tener una conversación tranquila mientras estaban sentados en una cafetería.

\- La verdad es que escogiste un buen lugar - dijo Mutsu admirando el lugar

Sakamoto sabia que a la chica no le gustaban los sitios lujosos así que fue a una cafetería de estilo familiar pero que tenia su encanto, las paredes estaban llenas de carteles graciosos y parecían vender buenas tartas cosa que seguro que le gustaría a la chica.

\- Parece que voy aprendiendo tus gustos - añadió Sakamoto orgulloso

\- Ya era hora - dijo Mutsu riendo - Aunque tampoco tengo gustos tan raros -

\- En verdad gracias a ti estoy descubriendo lugares que nunca había visto y me encanta - confeso el moreno feliz

\- Debería llevarte a un museo o una biblioteca la próxima vez quien sabe algo de cultura te vendría bien - dijo Mutsu bromeando

\- Muy graciosa - añadió Sakamoto siguiéndole el juego

Ambos pasaron un rato riendo y hablando de varios temas sin importancia pero que en compañía del otro parecían importantes. De repente Sakamoto miro por la ventana y se sorprendió de lo que veía, no podía ser, tenia que ser una equivocación.

\- ¿Sakamoto me estas escuchando? - pregunto Mutsu preocupada por el chico - Estas pálido de golpe -

\- Creo que tengo un problema - dijo Sakamoto nervioso

\- ¿Solo uno? - pregunto la chica intentando quitarle tensión a la conversación

\- Mi loca exnovia acaba de bajarse del coche y viene directa hacia aquí - explico Sakamoto aun mas nervioso

Mutsu miro por la ventana y pudo ver como una mujer morena, de pelo corto y que vestía ropas de marca además de joyas se acercaba a la cafetería.

\- Si ya no es tu novia no entiendo porque- comenzó a decir Mutsu

\- Digamos que no se tomo nada bien nuestra ruptura aunque lo único que quería era sacarme dinero - interrumpió Sakamoto explicando lo sucedido

\- ¿Quieres irte? - pregunto Mutsu intentando que el chico no se sintiera incomodo

\- Seria lo mejor, preferiría evitar una pelea - explico el chico

\- Esta bien - dijo Mutsu comprendiendo la situación del moreno

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron mientras que dejaron el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa pero la suerte no parecía estar de su lado y la mujer que tanto deseaba evitar reconoció a Sakamoto por su cabello nada mas entrar al local.

\- ¿Sakamoto? - pregunto la mujer a sus espaldas

Sakamoto se quedo quieto y ni se atrevía a respirar, a juzgar por su tono de voz intentaba hacerse la buena pero estaba seguro de que seguía enfadada.

\- ¿Oryou? ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto Sakamoto intentando sonar normal

\- Estaba de paso - dijo la mujer mirandolo de arriba a abajo

\- Que raro porque tu evitas estos sitios es mas una vez quería ir a un restaurante nuevo y me empezaste a gritar que nunca pisarias un mugriento local de estos ni de broma - el moreno le recordó lo que ella tiempo atrás había dicho

\- ¿Que tonterías dices? Yo nunca diría algo así - dijo Oryou nerviosa

\- Como tu digas, bueno yo me voy - anuncio Sakamoto

\- Espera - dijo la mujer agarrando el brazo del chico para que se quedara - Ya que nuestro nuevo encuentro es cosa del destino creo que deberiamos seguir con nuestra relación -

\- Ya acabe contigo hace tiempo así que no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces - explico Sakamoto muy serio

\- ¿Acaso tienes novia? Si no tienes no hay ningún problema para que volvamos a ser pareja - dijo la mujer segura de si misma

Sakamoto miraba a Mutsu suplicándole que hiciera algo pues la chica podía llegar a ser muy pesada.

\- Disculpa pero creo que el te dejo claro que no quiere estar contigo - añadió Mutsu sintiéndose fuera de lugar y bastante avergonzada

\- ¿Y tu quien eres? - pregunto Oryou mirándola con mala cara

Sakamoto vio su oportunidad y la aprovecho.

\- Ella es mi novia - dijo el moreno mientras pasaba su mano por su cintura y la acercaba a el esperando que ella no lo golpeara

Mutsu estaba sorprendida pero aun así lo miro con furia por lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¿Tu...novia? ¿Esta pueblerina? - pregunto Oryou sorprendida por el cambio de gustos de el moreno

\- Te agradecería que no le faltaras al respeto - dijo Sakamoto con una voz tan fría que podría congelar la sala y Mutsu se sorprendió al escuchar al chico de esa manera

\- ¿La defiendes a ella? - pregunto la chica sorprendida ante el cambio de personalidad de el chico pues el antes nunca hubiera defendido a nadie

\- Por supuesto - dijo Sakamoto muy serio

\- Pues yo no creo que alguien como ella pueda ser tu novia, ¿Porque no lo demuestras? - puso a prueba la chica esperando que todo fuera una broma

\- ¿Demostrarlo? ¿Como? - pregunto el moreno cada vez mas nervioso

\- Bésala - ordeno Oryou esperando que no fuera capaz de cumplirlo

Sakamoto sintió un escalofrió y no se sintió capaz de mirar a Mutsu pues sabia que ella lo estaría fulminando con la mirada así que solo se quedo pensando en como poder escapar de aquella situación pues si intentaba besar a la chica, lo cual no le sonaba nada mal, ella lo golpearia y su recién estrenada amistad se iría a la basura. Mutsu trago saliva y miro al chico que estaba pálido y no mostraba reacción alguna, seguro que estaba tan asustado como una niña pequeña así que la chica suspiro e hizo lo mas estúpido que había echo en toda su vida, se puso de puntillas y agarrando al chico por el cuello de su chaqueta lo beso. Mutsu nunca había besado a un chico antes así que tampoco sabia si lo hacia bien y estaba segura que con toda la experiencia que el moreno tenia no podría sentirse bien pero se sorprendió cuando Sakamoto paso sus manos por su espalda atrayéndola mas contra su cuerpo. El moreno la besaba con necesidad, como si fuera una droga que acababa de probar y ya no pudiera vivir sin ella. Estuvieron así por minutos dándose un beso tras otro olvidando por completo donde se encontraban y que tenían a la chica mirandolos pero para la sorpresa de ambos cuando se separaron no quedaba rastro de ella por ningún lado.

\- Parece que ya se fue - anuncio Mutsu rompiendo el silencio aunque tenia las mejillas sonrojadas

\- Mutsu yo se que esto probablemente te haga enfadar pues acabamos de hacernos amigos pero besarte a sido lo mas maravilloso que me haya pasado en la vida y no creo que sea capaz de vivir mas sin poder besarte de nuevo - confeso Sakamoto tomando su mano e intentando que ella no lo odiara

Mutsu se sonrojo y noto que su corazón latía a mil por hora, ella había comenzado el beso para ayudarlo pero también había sentido como una corriente eléctrica atravesándola y por primera vez desde que perdió a su familia se sintió completa.

\- Yo - comenzó Mutsu muy avergonzada - Hace cinco minutos estaba contenta con nuestra amistad y no sentía nada mas por ti pero ahora mi corazón late como loco y no se que pensar, estoy confundida -

\- Entonces deja que resuelva tus dudas y si despues quieres golpearme lo aceptare - dijo Sakamoto poniendo su mano en su mejilla y acercándose lentamente

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a besarse intentando descubrir que era lo que en verdad sentían por el otro y el porque sus corazones parecían estar completos cuando estaban juntos.

 **Continuara~~**

Y nuevamente aparece Oryou en una de mis historias y que sorpresa que vuelve a ser la mala xD bueno pues creo que ya se va acercando el final (aun quedan un par de capítulos así que no os preocupéis) Si os gusto y me dejáis un review os estaría agradecida y si no es el caso igual agradezco que leáis la historia *w* dicho esto Bye~


	11. Sentimientos encontrados

La inspiración llego para quedarse (?) así que pude acabar de escribir el capitulo 11 bastante rápido *w* dicho esto os dejo leerlo.

Gintama no me pertenece o yo también querría ser un panecillo de queso al vapor (?)

 **30 citas con el enemigo**

 **Capitulo once: Sentimientos encontrados**

La respiración entrecortada era lo único que rompía el silencio entre ambos jóvenes.

\- ¿Se puede saber que se nos paso por la cabeza? - pregunto Mutsu confundida sin saber porque dejo al chico besarla nuevamente

\- Nada, eso es lo que paso, por primera vez dejamos de pensar en nuestros insignificantes problemas y nos dejamos guiar por lo que nuestro corazón nos dictaba - explico Sakamoto intentando responder a las dudas de la morena

\- Pero yo apenas te conozco y recién nos hicimos amigos y- dijo Mutsu muy nerviosa

\- Todo eso no parecía importante hace cinco minutos - añadió Sakamoto intentando también volver a como siempre eran

La chica se sonrojo aun mas si era posible y aparto la mirada. ¿Que le sucedía? Antes de conocer a Sakamoto vivía una vida tranquila y sin problemas pero desde que lo conocio todo le salia mal, el chico ponía su mundo patas arriba y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo o mejor dicho ella intento detenerlo por todos los medios pero no lo logro y ahora que habían establecido paz entre ambos ocurría algo así. No debería haberlo besado pero ella lo hizo para ayudarle, fue una estupidez y lo sabia pero lo que no lograba comprender es el porque ella dejo que el la besara nuevamente despues. Eso nunca debió suceder nuevamente pero ella lo permitió gustosamente, es mas cuando se separaron sintió la necesidad de besarlo ella pero por suerte lo evito y mantuvo la distancia mientras sentía que un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ambos.

\- Mutsu creo que deberiamos aclarar lo que acaba de suceder - dijo Sakamoto

\- No hace falta - añadió Mutsu con miedo de saber lo que vendría

\- Créeme que si la hace - explico el moreno

\- De verdad esta bien no quiero hablar de ello - dijo Mutsu esperando que el chico dejara el tema

\- Mutsu esto- añadió el moreno pero la chica lo interrumpió

\- Ahora no seria capaz de tener ninguna conversación decente así que por favor dejemos el tema para mañana - pidió Mutsu sintiendo como su cabeza comenzaba a doler de tantos nervios

\- Esta bien - acepto el chico pues tampoco se creía capaz de tener que hablar con la chica sin lanzarse a probar sus adictivos labios nuevamente - Lo mejor sera que te lleve a la oficina -

Ambos subieron al coche sin intercambiar ninguna palabra mas pero al estar tan nerviosos preferían no hablar antes de complicar la situación aun mas. Cuando el chico la dejo en la empresa se despidieron con un simple adiós y ella entro a buscar algunos papeles que necesitaban de su atención y una vez los recogió se dirigió a su casa, la cual no quedaba a mas de cinco minutos caminando y la verdad en momentos como esos lo agradecía pues el aire fresco le hacia bien. Cuando llego a la casa se sorprendió del silencio pues al vivir con Umibozu y Kagura no estaba acostumbrada al silencio o a la tranquilidad pero aun así le gustaba vivir con ellos, tener una familia con la cual estar. Mutsu avanzo por el pasillo con las luces apagadas hasta su habitación y una vez allí suspiro tras la puerta, ese había sido un día demasiado largo para ella y se sentía muy cansada pero cuando cerraba los ojos no podía evitar recordar el beso con el chico y eso la hacia ponerse nerviosa y no le gustaba aquella sensación en su estomago así que se sentó en su escritorio e intento hacer el papeleo sin éxito, pasadas dos horas sin haber escrito una sola palabra decidió darse por vencida y apagar las luces para tumbarse en la cama e intentar dormir. A ella nunca le había ocurrido algo parecido, da igual lo nerviosa, estresada, preocupada o incluso enferma que estuviera ella siempre lograba hacer los informes enseguida pero aquella vez esos papeles parecían estar en otro idioma y la chica no era capaz de descifrarlos y eso solo la ponía mas nerviosa. La chica se movía de un lado a otro de la cama intentando encontrar una postura para dormir pero no parecía lograrlo pues llevaba mucho tiempo intentandolo aunque no sabría decir con precisión cuanto. El piar de los pajaros la saco de sus pensamientos y ella imagino que ya estaría amaneciendo pero cuando su despertador sonó no podía creerlo, eran las siete de la mañana y no había pegado ojo, se sentía fatal tanto mental como físicamente y todo gracias al moreno y a su estúpida ex que solo confundió sus propios sentimientos. La chica mentiría si dijera que no sintió una punzada cuando la chica dijo que quería volver a salir con Sakamoto pero como el chico lo negó tan rápido no le dio mayor importancia pero al pasar toda la noche en vela sus pensamientos tomaron todo tipo de direcciones, hasta estuvo pensando la locura de darle una oportunidad al chico como pareja, de verdad que tenia que estar enferma aunque la posibilidad de quedarse en la cama por enfermedad le parecía muy buena ella decidió no ser cobarde e ir a enfrentar al chico teniendo así la charla que le prometió el día anterior y eso hizo porque era una adulta responsable y no porque temía que si no se aparecía en la empresa el chico se presentaría en su casa y haría todo mas incomodo. Así que la chica se levanto y ducho intentando así despejarse un poco, cuando fue a la cocina encontró una nota de Umibozu donde explicaba donde estaban la noche anterior.

" Mutsu hoy hubo un par de problemas con Kagura y su amigo raro así que por culpa de Kamui acabamos acompañando al chico que tenia un brazo roto al hospital y allí los niños empezaron a pelear y destrozar todo así que con Kamui desaparecimos y el dijo que no tenia ganas de volver a casa así que se fue a hacerle una visita a su amigo Abuto y yo me tengo que ir ahora a la empresa a arreglar algunas cosas así que estaréis solo tu y Kagura."

Mutsu leyó la nota y fue a mirar en la habitación de Kagura pues ella no la escucho llegar por la noche y teniendo en cuenta lo poco que a la chica le importaba hacer ruido la hubiera escuchado. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica intentando no hacer ruido se sorprendió de encontrarla en su cama durmiendo abrazada a su querido peluche de perro que casi era mas grande que ella. La morena volvió a cerrar la puerta con cuidado de no despertarla y no pudo evitar preguntarse la hora en la que volvió la chica. ¿Acaso estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no la escucho llegar? ¿Que tan preocupada estaba? Mutsu miro la el reloj que había en el pasillo y se dio cuenta de la hora y de que debía apresurarse para llegar a la empresa. La morena tomo los papeles que no logro completar la noche anterior y salio rumbo a la oficina esperando que el día fuera mejor que el anterior pero como siempre su suerte decidió abandonarla y nada mas llegar se encontró a Sakamoto en la puerta esperándola.

\- Ya creía que no ibas a venir hoy - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa intentando parecer tranquilo

\- Tengo que entregarle estos papeles a Umibozu y despues podemos hablar - explico Mutsu sin mirarlo

\- ¿Estas huyendo? - pregunto Sakamoto agarrándola del brazo

\- No es eso yo- intento buscar alguna escusa la chica pero el moreno se adelanto

\- Entonces permíteme acompañarte - pidió Sakamoto aunque Mutsu estaba segura que no aceptaría un no por respuesta

\- Estos papeles son confidenciales y- intento librarse igualmente la morena

\- Los papeles no me interesan lo mas mínimo, lo único que me interesa ahora eres tu - dijo Sakamoto muy serio y mirando a la chica fijamente a los ojos

Mutsu sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían y como no quería que Sakamoto se diera cuenta ella fue a la oficina de Umibozu como si el chico no estuviera a su lado, ignorando su presencia y... Mas quisiera, la chica sentía sus movimientos rígidos y era muy consciente de la presencia de Sakamoto a su lado y hasta el mas mínimo movimiento por parte del chico la ponía nerviosa.

\- Mutsu tienes ojeras ¿No pudiste dormir por mi culpa? - pregunto Sakamoto preocupado

\- No te creas tan importante, fue por culpa del papeleo - mintió Mutsu sintiéndose culpable al hacerlo

\- Tsundere - dijo Sakamoto burlándose

\- Idiota - añadió la chica con vergüenza

Sakamoto sabia que era su culpa que ella no pudiera dormir pero se sentía un poco feliz pues el tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en la reacción de la chica a la mañana siguiente y aunque intentara parecer tranquilo se sentía un manojo de nervios y temía por la respuesta que la chica pudiera darle.

\- Mutsu - dijo Umibozu a espaldas de los jóvenes

\- Umibozu te buscaba para entregarte estos papeles - explico Mutsu mientras le pasaba la carpeta al mayor

\- Los acabaste gracias eran muy importantes - agradeció el hombre con una sonrisa

\- No - dijo la morena en voz baja bastante avergonzada

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto el hombre al escuchar aquel monosilabo por parte de la chica

\- No pude acabarlos - confeso Mutsu sintiéndose culpable por no poder ayudar como siempre lo hacia

Umibozu la vio muy extrañado pues ella siempre tenia los papeles que el necesitaba y esta era la primera vez que no era así por lo que hombre no pudo evitar pensar que había un gran motivo tras eso y el veía un gran hombre tras Mutsu que parecía ser el culpable de eso.

\- Sakamoto cuanto tiempo - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable

\- Así es - añadió el moreno sin saber como debía actuar con el hombre frente a Mutsu

\- ¿Ayer te encontraste con mi hija? - pregunto Umibozu curioso

El hombre pudo notar como las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rojas como tomates y entonces supo algo había pasado entre ellos así que siguió la técnica que uso con Kagura el día anterior, empezar a conseguir información.

\- ¿Acaso ya son novios? - pregunto el hombre intentando ver la reacción de los jóvenes

Ambos se quedaron de piedra y empezar a emitir sonidos que por ultrasonido podrían ser llamados palabras pero el hombre no comprendía nada y parecía que ellos no habían llegado tan lejos, lo que por una parte tranquilizo al hombre.

\- ¿Entonces se besaron ya? - volvió a hacer una pregunta Umibozu

Mutsu pego un salto en su sitio, lo cual le confirmo a Umibozu sus sospechas y antes de que pudiera añadir algo mas la chica se había dado a la fuga corriendo como nunca lo había echo en aquel lugar.

\- No huyas cobarde - dijo Sakamoto mientras perseguía a la chica

Umibozu solo miro la escena y recordó los momentos junto a su esposa mientras suspiro y se dio cuenta de que sus dos hijas se estaban haciendo mayores mientras que su hijo parecía cada vez mas infantil.

\- Tendré que buscarle una novia - dijo el hombre para si mismo - Decidido el próximo en ir a una entrevista matrimonial sera Kamui -

Sakamoto logro alcanzar a la chica y arrinconarla contra una pared lo cual hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran aun mas rojas y se pusiera todavía mas nerviosa.

\- No huyas - dijo Sakamoto cerca de la morena

\- Yo necesito salir de aquí - explico la chica - ¿Sabes la vergüenza que siento? ¿Que va a pensar Umibozu de mi? -

\- El pensara que su hija se enamoro al igual que todas las personas hacen tarde o temprano - dijo el moreno

\- Pero aun así eso es- intento quejarse Mutsu pero el moreno la interrumpió

\- Humano, eso es humano Mutsu, enamorarse no es nada malo y creo que el estará feliz al ver que tu también lo estas - explico Sakamoto mirándola a los ojos fijamente

\- ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de que es amor? Puede ser un simple capricho o curiosidad - añadió Mutsu sin saber como entender sus propios sentimientos

El moreno tomo la mano de la chica y la apoyo en su pecho justo donde su corazón estaba situado y latía como loco.

\- Si tu corazón late igual que el mio ahora estoy seguro de que es amor - explico el moreno sintiendo miedo de la reacción de Mutsu

Mutsu no sabia que hacer o decir, el latido del chico le parecía relajante aunque parecía que a el le ponía aquello nervioso así que la chica intento tomar una decisión que dejara a ambos tranquilos.

\- En dos días tengo una competición de tiro con arco así que déjame pensar todo esto hasta ese día y despues del torneo te daré mi respuesta - dijo Mutsu intentando ser justa con el chico y con ella misma

\- Pero ya tuviste la noche de ayer para pensar - se quejo Sakamoto al recordar que ella le pidió el día anterior tiempo y ahora hacia lo mismo

\- Si me pides ahora una respuesta solo lograras que acabe huyendo o golpeandote así que déjame pensarlo y te daré la respuesta que te mereces - pidió la chica muy seria

Sakamoto suspiro, sabia que no podría sacar nada mas de la chica así que debía aceptar aquello y quizás a el también le vendría bien dos días de descanso para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

\- Esta bien te dejare dos días sola pero tienes que intentar no echarme mucho de menos - dijo Sakamoto intentando cambiar el humor de la chica y lograr que sonriera

\- Idiota - añadió Mutsu con una pequeña sonrisa - Gracias, te prometo que lo pensare cuidadosamente -

 **Continuara ~**

Mutsu es un poco lenta para aceptar sus sentimientos como habréis visto pero ya es hora de que se decida ^^ así que en el próximo capitulo podréis ver su respuesta xD

No hubo Okikagu en este capitulo pero en el siguiente creo que saldrán mas ^^ dicho esto os agradezco por leer hasta aquí y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)


	12. La decisión del corazón

Hola ^^ aquí os traigo este capitulo y espero que lo disfrutéis ~

Gintama no me pertenece o también habría parodia de Haikyuu :)

 **30 citas con el enemigo**

 **Capitulo doce: La decisión del corazón**

Dos días pueden pasar muy rápido o en este caso para Sakamoto extremadamente lento, el chico no dejaba de mirar el reloj en la pared como si eso fuera a a ayudar en algo pero cansado de eso volvió a pensar en lo que podría suceder. La chica podía rechazarlo cruelmente y partirle el corazón o aceptaba salir con el y vivían felices como en una estúpida telenovela. Lo peor de todo es que el chico estaba seguro de que seria la primera variante y no se sentía preparado para escucharla. De alguna manera que aun no lograba comprender la chica se había ganado un sitio en su corazón, lo cual nunca antes nadie había logrado pero le hacia feliz que fuera ella y ahora esperar a su respuesta era una agonía. Sakamoto suspiro nuevamente y volvió a mirar el reloj, apenas un día había pasado desde que se encontró con la chica y ya estaba harto de esperar para poder verla.

\- Por mas que mires el reloj de esa manera el tiempo no pasara mas rápido así que haz algo productivo - dijo Yuusuke mirando la cara de tonto que ponía su hijo frente al reloj

En ese momento Sakamoto recordó el porque comenzó a ver a Mutsu y se sintió culpable, ella estaba pensando seriamente sobre su respuesta y el todo este tiempo estuvo haciendo aquello con la intención de usarla, pero eso se acabo.

\- Padre me gustaría hablar seriamente contigo - dijo Sakamoto muy serio y mirando al hombre fijamente a los ojos

El hombre se sorprendió por el tono de voz de su hijo y comprendio que era un tema muy importante.

\- Esta bien - acepto el mayor

\- Yo no quiero casarme con Mutsu - dijo de golpe Sakamoto

El hombre se sorprendió pues empezaba a pensar que su hijo se estaba enamorando de la chica y escuchar eso de golpe no lo esperaba.

\- Yo no quiero usarla como un escalón para subir a la cima, ella merece mas que eso, ella tiene un carácter horroroso pero puede ser increíblemente buena y se preocupa por los demás así que antes de darme cuenta me había enamorado de ella - explico Sakamoto sus sentimientos esperando que su padre lo entendiera - Por eso no quiero casarme con ella, no quiero usarla para mejorar mi vida por lo que a partir de ahora buscare mi propio camino y estaré a su lado mientras me necesite -

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres ser mi heredero y rechazas la empresa? - pregunto Yuusuke sorprendido por la decisión de su hijo

\- Así es, siento mi decisión egoísta - se disculpo Sakamoto de corazón

Yuusuke no pudo sentirse mas orgulloso de su hijo, el siempre había estado haciendo el tonto y nunca se preocupaba por nadie mas que por el mismo por eso el insistía con que fuera a citas y conociera a mujeres que lo quisieran por quien era y no por su dinero como su antigua novia que nada le gustaba al mayor y por eso al saber que la cita con Mutsu había acabado tan mal porque ella lo golpeo supo que ella seria la que enderezaría a su hijo y lograría que hiciera algo con su vida y no se equivoco. El mayor pensaba decirle a Sakamoto que solo quería que se pusiera serio y que igualmente heredaría la empresa pero pensó que seria gracioso que pensara eso por un rato mas.

\- ¿Ella comparte tus sentimientos? - pregunto el hombre un poco preocupado por su hijo

\- No lo se, ella me pidió dos días para pensarlo así que no puedo hacer nada de momento - explico el menor un poco deprimido

\- ¿Y si te rechaza? - pregunto Yuusuke poniendose en el peor caso posible

\- Insistiré hasta que me acepte, si me hubiera dado por vencido con un simple "no" nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos así que estoy acostumbrado a que ella me rechace - dijo Sakamoto seguro de si mismo

Yuusuke no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, nunca había visto a su hijo tan seguro de algo y era algo que le gustaría volver a ver mas a menudo.

\- ¿ Porque te ríes? - pregunto Sakamoto sorprendido al ver reír a su padre de esa manera

\- Nada solo me hizo gracia - dijo el mayor sonriéndole a su hijo - Espero que tengas suerte -

El día del torneo había llegado y Mutsu estaba muy nerviosa, no por participar pues ya lo había hecho muchas veces pero por el tener que darle una respuesta al chico. Ella había estado los dos últimos días entrenando pero su cabeza no se centraba y las flechas no llegaban a la diana lo que llamaba la atención de todo aquel que la conociera pero nadie se animaba a decirle nada, excepto Kagura.

\- ¿Mucchi que te sucede? Eres muy mala con el arco - pregunto Kagura sorprendida por la mala puntería de la mayor

\- Yo creo que estoy un poco preocupada por algo - admitió Mutsu avergonzada

\- Pero antes da igual lo que fuera sabias dejarlo fuera - le recordó Kagura

\- Yo... esta vez es algo realmente importante - dijo Mutsu notando como el calor subía a sus mejillas

\- ¿El idiota te pidió matrimonio? - pregunto Kagura intentando averiguar que es lo que preocupaba tanto a su hermana

\- ¿Que? - dijo Mutsu sorprendida por semejante pregunta

\- Es tan obvio que te gusta así que no se porque os preocupáis, el es como un perrito detrás tuya - explico Kagura para tranquilizar a la morena

Mutsu se imagino a Sakamoto detrás de ella moviendo la cola como un perro y creyó que moriría de ternura.

\- Intenta concentrarte - le recomendó la menor

Mutsu no quería ser la única que era avergonzada así que se metió un poco con su hermana.

\- Tu también intenta no pensar mucho en Sougo - añadió Mutsu con una sonrisa que nada bueno significaba

La cara de Kagura se volvió mas roja que un tomate y parecía a punto de echar humo por las orejas mientras intentaba decir algo en vano. Mutsu sonrió ante la escena y se alegro de que ella también hubiera encontrado la felicidad.

\- Ya me contaras despues todos tus avances con el chico - pidió Mutsu mientras se alejaba de la chica

Kagura se quedo inmóvil mientras intentaba calmarse para su turno aunque estaba contenta de que Mutsu pareciera mas tranquila.

Todos los participantes se pusieron en una linea y empezaron a tensar su arco para calentar, en ese momento Mutsu miro al publico y pudo ver como Umibozu había llevado una enorme pancarta blanca con letras en negro donde ponía: "Mis hijas son las mejores en el tiro con arco, vosotras podéis" y esas cosas que eran para animarlas solo acababan avergonzandolas siempre pero el hombre lo volvía a hacer una y otra vez en los torneos y aunque la morena no lo admitiera estaba feliz por ello. En ese momento algo mas llamo su atención y era una pequeña hoja de papel blanca donde con una horrible caligrafía podían leerese las palabras "Animo Mutsu" y la persona que la sujetaba sonreía como todo un idiota pero le hizo inmensamente feliz verlo allí y saber que la apoyaba, con eso era capaz de ganar y demostrarle la precisión de su arco. Antes de que la morena se diera cuenta había llegado a la final y todo gracias a que estaba manteniendo su calma y evitaba mirar al publico para no ponerse mas nerviosa así que pensaba hacer lo mismo en su ultimo tiro, si lo lograba ganaría así que respiro y tenso la cuerda dispuesta a ganar pero una voz a lo lejos gritando la desconcentro y soltó la flecha antes de tiempo logrando que fallara su objetivo y la flecha se clavara en la linea roja en lugar de la amarilla. Había perdido y todo por culpa de Sakamoto y su grito diciendo que ella podía hacerlo, menuda ironía la única vez que le grita que puede es justo cuando falla. Mutsu saludo a su contrincante y desapareció rápidamente muerta de vergüenza ¿Como debía ver ahora a la cara a Umibozu y a Kagura? ¿Y Sakamoto estaría decepcionado? Despues de todo el la quería animar pero tuvo el efecto contrario. Mutsu recogió sus cosas e intento escapar de allí pero se encontró con todos aquellos a los que no quería ver.

\- Mucchi quede tercera - dijo Kagura con una sonrisa

\- Lo hiciste muy bien Kagura - añadió Mutsu orgullosa de ella

\- Mutsu nunca te había visto antes haciendo tiro con arco - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa

\- Así es - añadió la morena en voz baja pues estaba muy avergonzada

\- Eres genial, estaba tan emocionado que no podía parar de gritar y te veías tan concentrada mientras tensabas el arco ya quisiera yo verme la mitad de bien que tu - confeso Sakamoto sonriendo aun mas

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota? - grito Mutsu enfadada

Umibozu y Kagura se miraron sin saber que hacer.

\- Kagura lo mejor sera que preguntemos cuando dan los premios - dijo Umibozu mientras se llevaba a Kagura del brazo

\- ¿Estas enfadada? - pregunto Sakamoto confundido

\- Por supuesto, te pedí tiempo hasta que terminara el torneo pero tu gritaste animandome y eso me puso nerviosa - explico Mutsu molesta

\- ¿Me escuchaste a través de toda esa multitud? - pregunto el chico sorprendido

\- Tienes el tipo de voz molesta que seria capaz de escuchar en todos lados - confeso la chica notando como se sonrojaba un poco

\- Lo siento no fue mi intención pero estaba realmente emocionado por lo bien que se te da y la verdad es que no podía evitar sentirme orgulloso de ti - explico Sakamoto mientras intentaba que la chica lo perdonara

\- Pero quede segunda, yo no gane - le recordó la chica avergonzada como nunca al escuchar que el estaba orgulloso de ella

\- Eso me da igual, tu lo intentaste con todas tus fuerzas y eso lo que cuenta además de que seria algo injusto si ganas en todo - explico Sakamoto

\- ¿Ganar en todo? No recuerdo haber ganado otra cosa - pregunto Mutsu confundida

\- Mi corazón, ¿Te parece poco? Si tengo que compartirte también con todos tus fans al quedar primera me sentire solitario - respondió Sakamoto sonriendo

\- Eres un idiota - dijo Mutsu intentando parecer enfadada pero no lo logro

\- Lo se - añadió el moreno y se puso serio - Pero aun así este idiota quiere saber tu respuesta -

Mutsu suspiro, ese era el momento que levaba esperando tanto tiempo.

\- Yo me dije a mi misma que si quedaba primera aceptaría salir contigo - confeso la chica

Sakamoto sintió como era rechazado y su corazón comenzó a doler, a pesar de que volvería a insistir no podía evitar sentirse un poco deprimido.

\- Por eso me molesto tanto perder - añadió Mutsu sorprendiendo al chico - Así que supongo que como fue tu culpa tendrás que hacerte responsable y salir conmigo a cambio de mi perdón por hacerme perder -

Sakamoto no podía creer lo que oía y no podía sentirse mas feliz.

\- Solo hay un problema, si me dices esas cosas te haré perder mas a menudo - dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa

\- Inténtalo si quieres saber lo que es morir, no olvides que tengo buena puntería - le recordó Mutsu haciendo que al chico le dieran escalofríos

\- AHAHAHA era broma así que tranquila - intento tranquilizarla el moreno

Sakamoto la abrazo y Mutsu por primera vez se dejo abrazar sin oponer resistencia, ambos se sentían tranquilos y en paz.

\- Mutsu a mi no me gustaría arruinar el momento pero hay algo muy importante que tengo que hablar contigo pero tienes que prometerme no interrumpirme y dejarme hablar hasta el final - pidió Sakamoto mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y parecía estar muy serio

Mutsu se asusto por el tono del chico y lo llevo a un sitio donde pudieran hablar solos mas tranquilos.

\- Cuéntalo ya - pidió Mutsu mientras se sentaba en un banco a las afueras del recinto

\- Despues de nuestra entrevista matrimonial mi padre me dijo que pensaba desheredarme si no lograba enamorarte antes de un mes - dijo Sakamoto de golpe mientras temía por la reacción de la chica

Mutsu lo miro horrorizada y sintió ganas de salir corriendo de allí ¿Acaso todo era una mentira? ¿El nunca la amo? Sakamoto parecía comprender lo que ella pensaba y tomo su mano mientras la acariciaba tiernamente.

\- Yo como sabrás soy un idiota y acepte, por eso insistí tanto en tener citas contigo todos los días y aguantarte con tu malhumor - explico el chico

La morena sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero su orgullo se negaba a dejarlas caer, se sentía herida de tal manera que creía que nunca seria capaz de recuperarse nuevamente.

\- Despues de un tiempo empecé a sentir algo por ti aunque no me daba cuenta de lo que era, al principio pensé que era amistad pero cuando me besaste para ayudarme a librarme de Oryou me di cuenta que era amor y por eso mismo aproveche estos dos días arreglando un par de cosas y entre ellas le deje claro a mi padre que no pienso casarme contigo porque te amo, aunque aquello suene realmente raro - dijo Sakamoto intentando comprender la expresión de la chica

\- ¿Porque me cuentas esto? - pregunto Mutsu dolida y sin saber que pensar o decir

\- Porque no quiero empezar nuestra relación con mentiras y quiero que sepas que si aceptas salir conmigo despues de oír esto no estaras saliendo con Sakamoto Tatsuma heredero de una gran empresa si no con un chico que de momento no tiene trabajo pero que quiere salir adelante con sus propios logros - dijo el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos muy seguro de lo que decía

Mutsu no sabia que decir, ahora tenia dudas sobre si el amor que el chico le tenia era verdadero pero el había renunciado a todo para no utilizarla.

\- Yo te amo y tu me amas ¿Así que no seria mas fácil para ti no decir nada y casarte conmigo? Así mantendrías tu posición y- dijo Mutsu pero fue interrumpida por el chico

\- Me niego, no pienso hacer eso, Mutsu yo no quiero utilizarte y no aceptare casarme por semejante razón así que si quieres estar conmigo tendrás que aceptarme como un chico normal, un poco idiota y con muy mal carácter - explico Sakamoto muy serio

A Mutsu le alegro escuchar eso, el prefería perder todo antes que casarse con ella por semejante razón y eso la hacia feliz y gracias a eso ya no desconfiaba de sus sentimientos por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad, despues de todo el chico se lo había dicho a pesar de que si lo hubiera callado seria todo mas fácil.

\- Solo se me ocurre un problema, yo también tengo muy mal carácter y me considero normal - dijo Mutsu con una pequeña sonrisa

Sakamoto sonrió como un tonto enamorado, lo cual era y Mutsu sintió como era capaz de derretirse al ver esa expresión tan hermosa.

\- Entonces hacemos la pareja perfecta ¿No crees? - pregunto el moreno mientras se sentía increíblemente feliz

\- Quizás tengas que demostrármelo primero - dijo la chica sonriendo y acercando su rostro al de Sakamoto que entendió a lo que la chica se refería

La pareja se beso ajena a todo lo que ocurría allí y solo se separaron al escuchar un mensaje por megafonía.

\- La entrega de premios comenzara en breve, rogamos a los ganadores que vengan a por sus trofeos -

\- Vamos o perderás tu medalla - dijo Sakamoto feliz de que la chica no lo odiara

\- ¿No era que no podía ganar todo? - pregunto ella riendo

\- Quizás esta vez si - añadió el moreno

Y así los jóvenes fueron tomados de la mano hasta donde los premios se entregaban.

 **Continuara~**

Espero que os gustara *w* no se si el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo o no pero tardare en escribirlo así que paciencia xD Dicho esto si os gusto y me dejáis un review estaré encantada :) Bye~


	13. Excursión por el bosque

Hola *w* aquí os traigo el capitulo así que no os haré esperar mas y os dejo leer~

Gintama no me pertenece o seria muy aburrido así que es mejor que no sea el caso xD

 **30 citas con el enemigo**

 **Capitulo trece: Excursión por el bosque**

\- China si no te das prisa te abandonare - anuncio el moreno

\- ¿Y eso tendría que molestarme? - pregunto la chica de mal humor

Kagura y Sougo estaban caminando por el campo al ser la chica obligada por el joven quien se había recuperado de su herida demasiado rápido para el gusto de la chica, ¿Que persona es capaz de curarse en tan solo dos semanas?.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque tengo que venir contigo? - pregunto nuevamente ella

\- Ya deja de quejarte por tonterías y ven - grito el chico molesto

\- ¿Y porque narices tengo que llevar yo la mochila? - pregunto Kagura cansada de llevar la mochila por un largo tiempo

\- Lo normal es que los burros lleven la carga así que por eso te toca a ti - explico Sougo burlándose de Kagura

El chico que no era nada tonto sabia que Kagura intentaría golpearlo así que salio corriendo antes de que eso ocurriera. Despues de un largo rato caminando por un sendero llegaron a la cima de la montaña y Kagura no dudo en tumbarse en el suelo cansada por el largo camino.

\- Por fin puedo descansar - dijo ella feliz

\- No te acomodes tanto que solo haremos una pequeña pausa para comer - explico el moreno

\- Pero si llevamos dos horas caminando sin parar - se quejo la chica

\- No seas vaga y callate si quieres comer - dijo Sougo

\- No me amenaces que yo soy la que lleva la mochila con la comida - añadió Kagura

El moreno no tenia ganas de pelear ni de quedarse sin comida, lo que probablemente sucedería si la hacia enfadar así que opto por guardar silencio y esperar a su bocadillo. Pasear por el campo se le ocurrió al chico y pensó que era una buena idea pues al estar solos y lejos de la civilización podría ser capaz de tener una conversación normal con la chica, se encargo de no llevar su teléfono consigo ni que ella llevara el suyo para que no pudiera pedir ayuda y huir para así intentar que ella se interesara un poco en el. Sougo pensó en llevarla a comer a un restaurante despues de pasar el día en el campo pero la idea de llevar una mochila con dos bocadillos y una botella de agua se le hizo mas agradable y mas barata. Y gracias a eso allí estaban los dos jóvenes disfrutando de su compañía mutuamente sin pelearse ni insultarse... bueno lo ultimo si pero así eran ellos.

\- Tengo sed - dijo Kagura bebiendo la botella entera

\- Espera no seas bruta y guarda un poco de agua para el viaje de vuelta que serán otras dos horas caminando - explico Sougo pero la chica ya bebió toda el agua

\- No quiero caminar tanto - se quejo Kagura

\- Te aguantas nadie pidió tu opinión - respondió Sougo harto de sus quejas

\- No me moveré de aquí entonces - dijo la chica sentada en el suelo e inflando sus mejillas

\- Esta bien tomaremos un atajo por el bosque - anuncio Sougo para que ella se decidiera a colaborar

\- Todo lo que sirva para caminar menos me parece bien - dijo Kagura levantándose del suelo

El chico negó con la cabeza al ver lo vaga que podía llegar a ser la chica a veces y emprendió camino. Al principio siguieron el camino hasta una bifurcación y en lugar de tomar el camino por el que habían llegado hubo un cambio de planes.

\- Por aquí es mas corto - explico Sougo

\- Mientras lleguemos antes todo me vale - añadió la chica

Los jóvenes siguieron por el camino de la derecha y despues de caminar unos minutos encontraron un campo de maíz y el final del camino.

\- Hay que atravesar por aquí - dijo Sougo señalando el campo de maíz

\- ¿Estas seguro? Esto no me parece ser un camino - pregunto Kagura sin estar segura de que fuera cierto

\- Yo ya estuve antes aquí así que confía en mi - pidió el moreno

\- Ese es el problema - dijo Kagura en voz baja

A pesar de las pocas ganas de la chica tuvieron que atravesar el campo de maíz y agacharse para esquivar las hojas mientras prestaban atención a donde pisaban intentando no tropezar con las ramas o tierra del suelo. El recién inaugurado camino no duro demasiado para la suerte de la chica y pronto pudieron ver como había un camino fuera del campo.

\- Que camino mas raro ¿Seguro que sabes donde vamos? - pregunto Kagura cada vez mas sorprendida de por donde la llevaba el chico

\- Ya te dije que si pesada - dijo Sougo molesto por todas las preguntas de la chica

Siguieron el camino por un rato y se encontraron con el final de este y solo había arboles alrededor.

\- Admítelo te equivocaste - dijo ella

\- Ya te dije que no - añadió Sougo mirando a su alrededor

\- ¿Y entonces por donde seguimos? - pregunto Kagura harta y con ganas de volver pronto a casa

\- Por allí - dijo el chico señalando la entrada del bosque donde solo se veían arboles y no el final

\- ¿Seguro? Lo mejor seria volver y- intento decir la chica pero fue interrumpida

\- Ya deja de quejarte por todo ¿Que tienes miedo o algo? - pregunto Sougo molesto y con ganas de abandonar a la chica allí e irse solo

Y eso fue el detonante para la chica, ella nunca seria débil y menos tendría miedo de algo tan inofensivo como un bosque, total ¿Que es lo peor que podría suceder?

Se adentraron en el bosque sin saber lo que les esperaba allí adentro y comenzaron a bajar la pendiente con cuidado de donde ponían sus pies pues estaba lleno de ramas, raíces y piedras y si no prestaban atención podrían tropezar con facilidad.

\- Solo tenemos que bajar y ya - explico el moreno

\- Pero se ve peligroso y no hay camino alguno - dijo Kagura un poco preocupada

\- Gallina - añadió Sougo molestando a la chica

\- Idiota - dijo ella a modo de defensa

La chica no se quería dejar intimidar así que comenzó a bajar con cuidado pues la tierra bajo sus pies era extremadamente resbaladiza y estuvo a punto de caer pero con un poco de suerte se logro agarrar a un árbol y evito la caída. Para consuelo de Kagura el chico también tenia problemas para bajar y cuando puso su pie en una rama esta se partió y el chico cayó un par de metros hacia abajo.

\- Para conocer el camino se te da muy mal - se burlo Kagura

\- Solo calla y baja - dijo el moreno de mala gana

Los siguientes metros fueron muy difíciles para los dos, tenían que prestar atención a sus pies y sujetarse de algún tronco o rama para no caer pero de alguna manera lo parecían lograr hasta que todo se volvió aun mas complicado pues el suelo resbalaba cada vez mas dificultando el descenso de ambos. Kagura se agarro a una raíz para bajar con cuidado.

\- Sádico agárrate a las raíces del suelo como esta y así podrás baj- empezó a decir Kagura pero se quedo con la raíz en la mano provocando que el chico comenzara a reír a carcajadas

\- Así vas a estar muy segura con una raíz tan bien sujeta al suelo - añadió el moreno mientras reía

\- Ya callate - dijo la chica enfadada

Mientras bajaban poco a poco se fue haciendo mas tarde y empezó a anochecer.

\- Vamos a morir - anuncio Kagura con miedo

\- No seas pesimista, debemos seguir en esa dirección creo - dijo Sougo intentando recordar el camino que no creía que se encontrara allí

\- ¿Crees? ¿Hace cuanto que no estabas en este bosque? - pregunto Kagura con temor

\- Siete años mas o menos - confeso el mayor logrando que la chica se pusiera pálida

\- ¿Siete años? - grito Kagura asustada y enfadada con el chico - Por tu culpa estamos metidos en este lió, tu nos guiaste a este infierno -

\- Tampoco es para tanto además aun recuerdo que el norte estaba por... ¿Allí? - dijo Sougo señalando a donde creía que se encontraba

Kagura lo miro con odio, se acerco muy molesta y decidida a golpear al chico pero olvido donde se encontraba y se resbalo mientras en su desesperación se agarro de una rama que estaba llena de espinas y soltó un quejido de dolor. Sougo se apresuro a ofrecerle su mano a la chica para que se agarrara a ella pero ella no tenia intenciones de hacerlo.

\- Sujeta mi mano - pidió Sougo nervioso

\- Me niego, seguro que estas lleno de gérmenes - se quejo la chica

\- ¿Puedes dejar tus tonterías de lado en esta ocasión? - pregunto Sougo cada vez mas nervioso y preocupado

Kagura dudo unos instantes y despues finalmente acepto la ayuda del chico y pudo volver a donde estaba antes de caer y parecía no resbalar tanto.

\- Lo mejor sera que volvamos y busquemos otro camino - explico el moreno

\- ¿Estas loco? Subir sera imposible, lo mejor es que sigamos bajando y busquemos alguna salida - dijo Kagura al ver lo resbaladizo que seria el camino hacia arriba

\- Esto sera nuestro final así que china hay algo que me gustaría decirte - dijo Sougo muy serio para despues poner cara de asco - ¿Porque no puedo morir junto a una mujer hermosa en lugar de contigo? -

\- ¿Acaso prefieres cambiar la causa de tu muerte por asesinato? - pregunto Kagura enfadada y amenazandolo con el puño

Ninguno de los dos lo diría en voz alta pero estaban contentos de poder seguir peleando como siempre, eso los hacia creer que todo iría bien y que saldrían de aquella situación sin problemas,

\- Estoy cansada y mi mano duele horrores - dijo Kagura sentándose en una piedra que parecía estar sujeta al suelo

Sogo recordó entonces su herida y sin dudarlo arranco un poco de tela de su camiseta y se acerco a la chica para intentar curar su herida.

\- ¿Que haces? - pregunto Kagura confundida por las acciones del chico

\- Quiero ver la gravedad de tu herida - explico Sougo intentando aparentar estar tranquilo

\- No es nada - añadió la chica nerviosa

\- Eso lo diré yo - sentencio Sougo muy serio - Mierda -

\- ¿Que pasa es muy grave? - pregunto Kagura asustada por la reacción del moreno

\- Me temo que no tiene cura - anuncio el chico

\- ¿Que? - añadió la chica muy asustada

\- Tu estupidez es tan grande que no hay manera de curarla - revelo el chico finalmente intentando tranquilizar a la chica

\- Maldito idiota me asustaste de verdad - dijo Kagura molesta por la actitud del chico

Sougo sintió como un poco de la tensión se había ido y aprovecho para vendar la mano de la chica con el trozo de tela. Solo era un rasguño pero para evitar que se pudiera poner peor al tocar la tierra la tapo.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo Kagura de golpe

\- Ya acabas de hacerlo - añadió Sougo intentando evitar lo que sabia que vendría

\- No esa pregunta - explico Kagura y siguió con su pregunta - ¿Porque me besaste aquella vez? Despues de eso nosotros actuamos como siempre y yo perdí la oportunidad de preguntarte -

\- Te lo diré si salimos vivos de aquí - prometió el chico

\- No es justo entonces nunca me lo dirás - dijo Kagura decepcionada

\- Que poca confianza tienes en mi - se quejo Sougo para despues sonreír - Ahora tengo una razón para salir de aquí así que busquemos la salida -

\- Yo estoy muy bien en esta piedra y no tengo ganas de moverme - dijo Kagura

Y como si esas fueran las palabras que esperaba la piedra se desprendió del suelo y comenzó a resbalar hasta frenar junto a un árbol al que la chica se agarro con fuerza.

\- Creo que eso de moverse no es una mala idea - añadió Kagura con miedo a volver a caer

De nuevo emprendieron camino con cuidado de donde pisaban y agarrándose de todo lo que podían, incluso tomándose de las manos de a ratos para poder bajar mas fácilmente.

\- Tengo sed - dijo la chica de la nada

\- Por eso te dije que reservaras agua para el camino aunque nunca pensé que acabaría así - explico Sougo

\- No me queda nada de agua - se quejo ella

\- Lo del agua es tu culpa así que deja de quejarte y sigue avanzando - añadió el chico

Al cabo de un rato se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de coches y ambos avanzaron un poco mas rápido hasta que pudieron distinguir a lo lejos unas casas detrás de algunos arboles y arbustos.

\- Hay un pueblo, podremos pedir ayuda - dijo Kagura feliz por tal descubrimiento

\- Parece que al final la suerte si esta de nuestro lado y no tendremos que pasar la noche en el bosque - añadió Sougo aliviado

\- Ni yo tendré que morir de sed - dijo la chica recordando su vacía botella en la mochila

Cuando llegaron a los arbustos se dieron cuenta de que eran mas gruesos de lo que creían y estaban llenos de espinas por lo que atravesarlos seria practicamente imposible sin hacerse alguna herida grave.

\- Mejor busquemos otro sitio por donde poder pasar - dijo Sougo intentando encontrar otro lugar por donde pasar

\- No hace falta aquí tengo algo que podría ayudarnos - dijo Kagura sacando unas tijeras de la mochila como si del bolsillo mágico de Doraemon se tratara

\- ¿Que narices haces con unas tijeras en la mochila? - pregunto el moreno un tanto sorprendido

\- Siempre las llevo conmigo por si acaso - explico ella muy tranquila

\- ¿Por si acaso quieres matar a alguien o que? ¿Que clase de psicópata va por ahí con unas tijeras en su mochila? - pregunto Sougo sin saber que pensar sobre ello

\- No solo eso, también tengo papel y un lápiz - explico Kagura sonriendo

\- Genial por si te aburres - dijo el chico en tono sarcástico

\- Si - afirmo la chica sin notar el sarcasmo

\- Anda dame eso - pidió Sougo para poder finalmente salir de allí

El chico comenzó a cortar las ramas una por una para hacer un camino por donde poder pasar sin hacerse daño, lo cual parecía tardar mucho.

\- Date prisa lento - se quejaba la chica detrás de el

\- Si no te callas te cortare a ti también - amenazo el moreno perdiendo la paciencia

Unos minutos mas tarde el chico pudo finalmente cortar la ultima rama y así nada molestaba su camino hacia la libertad. Kagura fue la primera en avanzar corriendo y sonriendo mientras veía la luna que antes tapaban los arboles y Sougo la siguió mientras miraba la hermosa sonrisa de la chica hasta que no aguanto mas la tentación y la tomo por la cintura mientras la besaba como hizo la otra vez. La chica no opuso resistencia alguna y eso solo lograba que el chico quisiera besarla aun mas pero se detuvo para aclarar la situación.

\- ¿Porque- intento preguntar la chica pero no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta

\- Tu querías saber la respuesta y esta es, la primera vez que te bese fue por instinto o necesidad, pero creo que me enamore de ti así que no te queda de otra que ser mi escl... digo novia - confeso el chico

\- ¿Estabas a punto de decir esclava verdad? ¿Quieres morir acaso? No estoy tan mal como para querer estar con alguien tan idiota como tu además de que- comenzó a gritar Kagura

La chica no pudo continuar su frase puesto que Sougo volvió a besarla y lo haría nuevamente hasta escuchar una respuesta que le gustara.

\- Admite que me amas - ordeno el moreno

\- Oblígame - dijo Kagura desafiante

\- Encantado - dijo el chico con una sonrisa seductora

Tenían que ir a llamar a alguien que los recogiera y los llevara de vuelta a casa además de que Sougo podría jurar que acabaría herido de nuevo por Kamui pero eso no podría importarle menos, el sanaba rápido y si era capaz de besar a la chica así todos los días no le importaba que lo golpearan un poco.

 **Continuara~~**

Espero que os gustara y me gustaría confesar que este capitulo esta basado en parte (una bastante pequeña) en hechos reales xD con unas amigas nos perdimos en el bosque y la liamos pero todo acabo bien gracias a las tijeras mágicas así que ya sabéis que unas tijeras os pueden salvar la vida xD por lo que llevarlas siempre encima (?) ahora enserio no salgáis sin saber a donde o puede acabar mal. Dicho esto gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^


	14. Toda historia tiene un final

Hola a todos xD aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia así que espero que lo disfrutéis *w*

Gintama no me pertenece por mas que lo intente xD así que a leer~

 **30 citas con el enemigo**

 **Capitulo catorce: Toda historia tiene un final**

Mutsu estaba realmente preocupada y no era de menos, Kagura llamo desde un teléfono publico diciendo que necesitaba que la recogieran pues Sougo la había perdido en el bosque así que Mutsu agarro las llaves de su coche y junto a Sakamoto fueron en busca de los jóvenes.

\- Perdona que tuviéramos que interrumpir la cita - se disculpo Mutsu

\- No te preocupes es normal que quieras buscar a Kagura además de que yo también me preocupo un poco por el idiota de Sougo y pensándolo bien me da igual donde estemos mientras estés junto a mi sera una cita para mi - dijo Sakamoto con cara de enamorado completamente

\- No seas tonto - añadió Mutsu avergonzada y sonrojada

Llevaban saliendo dos semanas y la chica aun no lograba acostumbrarse a que el moreno fuera tan bueno con ella, la verdad es que si cuando lo conocio le hubieran dicho que podía llegar a ser así de tierno se hubiera reído a carcajadas y ahora estaba muy feliz de conocerlo y de poder estar junto a el además de que el chico le demostraba que la quería realmente con cada gesto y mirada que le dedicaba.

\- No te preocupes que estarán bien - dijo Sakamoto mientras ponía por unos minutos su mano encima de la de Mutsu intentando tranquilizarla

\- Gracias por venir conmigo - añadió Mutsu un poco mas tranquila de tenerlo a su lado

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - explico el moreno con una sonrisa

Mutsu intento tranquilizarse mientras pisaba el acelerador esperando así llegar antes a su destino. Encontrar a los jóvenes no fue difícil pues como siempre estaban gritando y peleando así que Mutsu bajo la ventana del coche y hablo desde allí a los jóvenes.

\- Si no os dais prisa el taxi se ira sin vosotros - anuncio Mutsu

\- Mucchi - grito Kagura feliz de verla

\- Justo a tiempo tengo una genial noticia que dar, Kagura y yo empezamos a salir - dijo Sougo agarrando de la mano a la chica

\- Eso es lo que tu quisieras - añadió Kagura soltándose del agarre pero sin golpear al chico lo cual era raro

\- ¿Podéis discutir cuando lleguéis a casa? - pregunto la morena sin ganas de escuchar a los jóvenes pelear

\- Tienes razón - admitió Sougo mientras se acercaba al vehículo

Kagura y Sougo subieron al coche en silencio y todo parecía ir bien hasta que a los cinco minutos Sougo volvió a tocar el tema.

\- ¿Mutsu ahora puedo llamarte cuñada? - pregunto el joven de la nada sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

Antes de que Kagura, que se encontraba mas roja que un tomate, pudiera decir algo Mutsu piso el freno de manera que el coche paro de golpe, logrando que el cinturón de seguridad cumpliera su función o si no habrían salido volando.

\- ¿Que acabas de decir? - dijo Mutsu con una cara que seria capaz de aterrorizar a cualquiera

Sougo trago saliva arrepintiéndose de sus palabras y en ese momento aprendió la valiosa lección de nunca hacer enfadar a la chica mientras estaba al volante.

\- Mutsu solo eran tonterías de adolescentes ¿Verdad? ¿Así que porque no lo olvidas y mejor pensamos donde deberiamos ir a nuestra próxima cita? - dijo Sakamoto intentando calmar a la chica

Sougo miro a Sakamoto agradecido mientras que pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

\- Tienes razón lo mejor sera que yo no me preocupe y que deje que Kamui y Umibozu se ocupen de el - declaro Mutsu con una sonrisa malévola

El menor sintió un escalofrió y supo que la chica no era tan terrorífica comparada con los dos hombres pues estaba seguro de que ellos serian capaces de torturarlo hasta la muerte u obligarlo a casarse con la chica, lo cual no le parecía tan malo pero no lo diría jamas en voz alta.

\- Deja vivir al pobre chico o al menos hasta que Kagura lo mate algún día - pidió Sakamoto intentando arreglar las cosas

Sougo estaba seguro de que le debía una al moreno y a partir de ahora lo respetaría un poco a pesar de lo idiota que era. Antes de darse cuenta llegaron a la empresa y Mutsu aprovecho para quedarse un momento a solas con Kagura y así poder interrogarla.

\- ¿Aceptaste salir con el? - pregunto Mutsu muy seria

\- ¿Que? Yo nunca aceptaría algo así - se defendió Kagura con las mejillas sonrojadas

\- ¿Entonces porque dice el eso? - pregunto la morena nuevamente

\- El me beso un par de veces y por eso saco esa idea de la nada - explico Kagura avergonzándose por recordar aquello y aun mas por confesárselo a la chica

\- Kagura si el te beso un par de veces y no intentaste matarlo significa que te gusto lo que hizo - dijo Mutsu observando el color de las mejillas de la joven

\- Pero es un idiota - añadió Kagura como si eso fuera escusa suficiente

\- ¿Y acaso Sakamoto es un genio? En el amor eso no importa, tu corazón te dicta que hacer y tu solo tienes que seguirlo Así que dime ¿Que es lo que te pide tu corazón? - pregunto Mutsu intentando aclarar las dudas de la menor para que así pudiera ser feliz tal y como ella lo era junto a Sakamoto

\- Yo tengo ganas de golpearlo - dijo Kagura para despues añadir - Pero creo que no me importaría que volviera a intentar lo de antes -

Mutsu no pudo evitar sonreír, muy a su manera la chica se estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos y del cambio de relación entre el moreno y ella, lo cual ya era un avance así que si los sentimientos de ambos eran mutuos ella podría intentar hablar a favor del chico cuando Kamui y Umibozu intentaran matarlo, cosa que sabia que intentarían, así que la morena solo se quedo mirando como los chicos parecían tener su propia conversación a lo lejos.

\- Admítelo tu te llevaste a Kagura a propósito al bosque para aprovecharte de ella - dijo Sakamoto mientras intentaba descifrar la expresión del chico

\- Si fuera así ya me habría golpeado la china - explico Sougo muy tranquilo

\- ¿Así que eres mas débil que una chica? - pregunto Sakamoto burlándose

\- Ya callate - dijo molesto el mas joven

\- Intenta ser un caballero delante de ella - aconsejo el de la extraña melena

\- Dice el idiota que se arrastraba como un perro tras una mujer - añadió Sougo

\- No me arrastraba como un perro - se quejo el mayor - Además de que eso ya termino y por fin puedo disfrutar de los frutos de mi trabajo, Mutsu es tan adorable conmigo -

\- Que si pesado - dijo Sougo sin ganas de tener que escuchar tal conversación - Las chicas están mirando hacia aquí, creo que hablan de nosotros así que acerquemonos -

Y así lo hicieron, los chicos acortaron la distancia entre sus respectivas parejas.

\- ¿Hablabais de nosotros? - pregunto Sakamoto mientras miraba a Mutsu con una sonrisa

\- No seas tan egocéntrico, mi mundo no gira alrededor tuyo - respondió la morena ignorandolo

\- Pero el mio si gira alrededor tuyo - añadió Sakamoto con una sonrisa mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

Mutsu se sonrojo y se quedo sin palabras, cuando el chico decía esas cosas era un peligro para su pobre corazón que parecía querer salir de su pecho para abrazarlo directamente.

\- Tonto - dijo Mutsu mientras tomaba su mano con timidez

\- ¿Porque no puedes ser tu así? - pregunto Sougo refiriéndose a Mutsu

\- ¿Y a mi porque me metes en esto? - se quejo Kagura

\- Ya te dije que me gustas y es obvio que te gusto así que deja de hacerte de rogar y sal conmigo de una vez - ordeno Sougo con tono indiferente

\- ¿Esas son formas de pedirme salir? Así no lograras nada de la gran Kagura reina de la ciudad - dijo Kagura de manera bastante egocéntrica

\- Ya se de donde tiene ese carácter tan molesto - añadió Sakamoto mientras observaba la escena

Mutsu le pego un suave codazo en el estomago para que se callara mientras que segundos mas tarde volvió a tomar su mano y se alejaron de allí, la morena hablaría con Umibozu para suavizar las cosas antes de que Kagura explicara todo.

\- Esta bien, como tu lo pidas - dijo Sougo dispuesto a dejar de lado su orgullo por esa vez - Kagura sal conmigo y te comprare Sukonbu -

A Kagura se le iluminaron los ojos y supo que había perdido ante el Sukonbu, porque nunca admitiría que lo que el chico dijo la emociono de por si.

\- Ya que me prometes un suministro de Sukonbu de por vida tendré que aceptar - añadió Kagura haciéndose la desinteresada

\- ¿Como que suministro de por vida? - se quejo Sougo ante las palabras de la chica

Kagura fue esta vez mas rápida y beso al chico pues hacia demasiado que sus labios se sentían solos despues de haber probado los dulces labios del moreno y ya que este no se callaba fue la oportunidad perfecta y el chico no podía estar mas contento por ello. Sougo no pudo evitar pensar que le importaba bien poco su dinero, si tenia que comprar Sukonbu todos los días restantes de su vida le importaba bien poco mientras fuera capaz de probar aquellos labios cada vez que quisiera, lo cual no seria poco. Y ya tendrían tiempo mas adelante para preocuparse de hermanos locos con instinto asesino o ancianos calvos que protegían a su hija como si fuera un ser indefenso y nunca repartiera golpes a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

 **FIN**

Y hasta aquí llega la historia *w* espero que os gustara y gracias por haberla seguido hasta aquí además de que me gustaría agradecer a todas las maravillosas personas que siempre me dejaban un review y me animaban a continuar :) dicho esto nos veremos en algún otro fanfic o eso espero xD Bye~


End file.
